The true demons of Fairy Tail!
by stuckshocker777
Summary: The life of two Fairy Tail mages are about to et so much more confusing, with new memories, old quests, new relationships, ad just adjusting to their lives once again. Join us as we embark on an adventure of two...? life times in the making. Red and white clash once more among the mages of Fiore! nya! OC characters taken from Highschool dragons
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail, A place of magic and wonder. A place where everyone could be thermselves and act however they wonted as long as it didn't hurt their fellow members. Well, as long as it's not permanent damage.

Today seemed like every other day in Fairy Tail. Except for the problems a certain pink haired dragon slayer was facing. "MY head" the pinkette mumbled as he laid himself out on one of the tables in the corner of the guild.

His dragon slayers hand were currently gripped the stems of his pink haired, his usually narrow, reptilian eyes shut in pain a the headache returned for the sixth time that day. "Hay Natsu?" a worried voice questioned, making the pinkette look up slightly.

He saw the figure of Lucy standing there looking at him with worried eyes. Her blonde hair done up in its normal side pony tail as he big brown eyes looked at him with concern. The celestial mage was staring at her first friend in worry as he continued to suffer through his headache.

"Are you okay, you've been acting this way all morning?" she asked, leaning forward slightly as her rather large assets bounced under his blue and white sleeveless top. Not that the dragon slayer noticed.

"I'm fine...just get Glenn to give me some med..." the dragon slayer cut himself off as his mind froze over. "Who's Glenn?" Lucy asked as Natsu looked up at her, his eyes holding the same amount of confusion as hers.

"I...don't know" he mumbled out. His questioning thought were cut off as the partially naked Gray fullbuster came crashing through the table he had been leaning on. "Damn it Elfman!" the ice make mage cursed as he rubbed the back of his head.

The big white haired take over mage was grinning on the other side of the guild as he retracted his fist. "Come and be a man!" he yelled as Gray pushed himself up, his right hand misting over as he got ready to use his magic.

Before he could, Gray's usually dark blue eyes tainted over. The only one that caught the change in eye colour was Lucy as she looked at Gray oddly. Gray just shook his head and turned away from Elfman's call for a fight.

"What's wrong with you flame head?" Gray asked as Elfman decided to fight someone else, staring the guilds infamous bar brawl. "Fuck off ice princess" Natsu growled as Gray's eyebrow twitched. "I'm not that girly!" he yelled only to pause at what he said.

Natsu on the other hand was roaring in laughter at the ice mages words. "The hell?" he muttered before growing irritated by the dragon slayers laughter. "ICE MAKE HAMMER!" he roared, a large double handed war hammer formed in the black haired boys grip before it came down on the fire dragons head.

"You want to fight pervert!" Natsu yelled as Lucy chose to back away from the two rivals. Before the two of them could, the guild hall doors smashed open, with a tall shadowy figure standing in the door with what looked like a large horn beside them.

"Oh shit it's Erza!" a guilds member screamed as everyone froze before slowly, almost painfully turned towards the now open guild doors. Happy was hiding behind Lucy, while both Natsu and Gray froze when they felt narrowed eyes lock on to them.

The shadowy figure at the door stepped forward, caring the large horn over their shoulder with no problem at all. The figures steps made the whole guild flinch as the shadowy person marched forward.

Everyone cringed as the large horn was harshly slammed into the ground, allowing the person standing beside it to scan across the guild hall. "It seems like Erza's back" Mirajane said as Lucy gave her a confused look form over the bar table.

Her long scarlet red hair swayed below her hips as she sported a silver chest plate and blue skirt. Her brown eyes narrowed on each guild mate as they shied away from the glare she was sending them. Lucy could see the red Fairy Tail mark on the chest plate, followed by the golden cross going through it.

"Erza?" she questioned as the bar maid gave the newest member of Fairy Tail a small smile. "Erza Scarlet, one of Fairy Tail's most famous S-class mages" Mira explained as the blonde eyes widened at the knowledge.

"Wow, but...why is everyone acting so...normal?" Lucy asked as she gestured towards the uncharacteristically calm guild hall. Mira just smiled at the blonde before her before gesturing back towards Erza.

"She's quite strict" Mira pointed out. Lucy turned and could only blink as Erza was yelling at everyone in the guild for one thing or another. Just how did the red haired women remember all of the guild member's faults?

"I see your back Erza" Mira said as Lucy was brought back to reality. And promptly leaped backwards as she realised Erza was right beside her. "Yes, do you know where I can find the master Mira?" Erza asked as Mira smiled.

"He's away at the guild master meeting" Mira replied as Erza sighed. "I see, then tell me where Natsu and Gray are, I have a job to do" she said as the guild, once again quieted down. "Did Erza just saw she needed help?" one of them asked in disbelief.

"There over by that table, but Natsu has been acting oddly today" Mira said as Erza nodded in thanks. Lucy stayed silent as she watched the red knight make her way over to the two boys. "Have you tow been fighting again?" Erza asked as she glared at the two.

Gray looked back at Erza, and for once in his life didn't back down from her glare. A grunt escaped his lips as the ice mage shook his head slightly. Natsu just stayed laying on what was left of the table, his headache was back again.

"What do you want Erza?" Natsu asked as he cradled his head in pain. The knight just looked at him oddly before returning her gaze towards Gray. "I need both of you to come with me for a job" she stated as Gray looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay...but why does the ice princess need to come along?" Natsu asked as Gray glared at him. "Leave my girly attitude out of this you twat!" Gray cursed in an odd accent that made Natsu blink at the ice mage.

"Dude...you did it again" Natsu pointed out as Gray growled in frustration. "I know that! This has been happening all morning! I'm bloody sick of it I tell ya" Gray mumbled his words slipping into the accent again at the end.

"Well...what's the job you want us to do?" Natsu asked as he turned his gaze towards Erza, who was utterly confused at the twos odd attitude. But if they weren't fighting she wasn't going to complain. "Meet me at the train station in an hour, we have to get moving" she said as the two boys' blinked.

They didn't get any information on the job...at all.

"Well, come on Luigi" Natsu said as he walked past Lucy Happy following just behind him. "My names Lucy!" the blonde girl screamed after him as Gray started following. His shirt somehow leaving his body without his notice.

"Lucy...Erza?" he mumbled in confusion as his right hand came up to hold his head again. A flash appeared in his vision as a familiar pale face smirked at him. "**_Better wake up soon King_**" the pale man whispered hollowly as Gray shook his head again.

What the fuck was going on now?

Later Natsu, Gray, and Lucy were sitting on the bench just outside the train station. "Why can't those two get along" Lucy mumbled as she glanced over to her two companions. She really didn't want to come now.

"Stop stripping in public!" Natsu yelled as he butted heads with the Gray. "Crap, not again!" Gray yelled, jumping back to go and find the rest of his clothes. "Why can't Gray wear clothes?" Lucy said looking down so no one could see the hint of red on her cheeks.

"Gray's had this problem for years" Happy pointed out as he continued to munch on his fish. "Oh...are you sick, you better not make me sick" he said as Lucy glared at him. "I'm not sick you stupid cat!" she yelled as Happy stared at her red face.

"Oh..." he wondered as he looked from Lucy to Gray and then back again. "You liiiiiiiiiiike him" he giggled into one of his paws as Lucy's face reddened further. "Shut up cat!" she screamed as Happy continued to giggle at her.

"Happy, stop teasing her" Natsu said as he sat down on the bench beside Happy. Lucy could only look away, the embarrassment of having Natsu of all people having to stop a blue cat from teasing her.

It's not her fault Gray body is extremely attractive.

"Ah-choo!" Gray's voice echoed from a few meters away as he slipped his jeans on again. "Bless you ow" Natsu yelped as he held his head again. "Stupid headaches" he whined as Lucy sweat dropped from just seeing the dragon slayers childishness.

Not far away, Gray was holding his head in equal annoyance as he looked towards the sky. "Stupid devil rules..." he mumbled before freezing in thought again. "What the fuck is going on!" he yelled, getting odd looks form civilians as he grabbed his head in frustration.

"Gray you're causing a scene" a stern voice spoke as Gray, Natsu, and Lucy turned to see Erza had finally arrived. "What is with all that luggage!" Lucy yelled as she pointed to the large pull cart directly behind the knight.

Erza ignored the blonde's girl's outburst as she glared at Gray and Natsu. For some reason, Gray a white T-shirt instead of a shirt, and lighter blue jeans. "Did you steal clothes again?" she asked as Gray face faulted.

"Why do you assume I stole something!" he yelled in return. Only to jump and hide behind Happy as Erza levelled a glare at him. "Doesn't use me as protection!" Happy screamed as he was subjected to the glare of doom.

Off to the side, Natsu was snicker as Erza was glaring at the two. Only to freeze as the feeling to death washed over him. "What's so funny?" Erza's voice asked as Natsu slowly turned to see the glaring mage right behind him.

"No-Nothing" he stuttered out while backing away from the glare. "Alright, let's get going" Erza said before she noticed Lucy was standing there. "You're our newest member?" she questioned as Lucy tried not to run away in fear.

"Y-yes, I'm Lucy...Mira asked me to come along to keep those two in line" Lucy replied quickly as Erza just gave the girl a smile. "Alright, we need all the help we can get, and having someone that can defeat a Vulcan with one hand would help" E5za sated as Lucy stuttered in thought.

"Wait..I didn't..." her response was cut off as Natsu jumped in front of Erza. "Oi, I want something if I'm going to help you" he said grinning goofily at the knight. "Oh great, here we go" Gray mumbled as he leant on the train beside Lucy.

Who was sporting a blush from being close to the almost naked ice mage.

"And what might that be?" Erza asked as Natsu grinned. "I want to fight you when we get back" Natsu said as Gray face palmed. "He did it again" he mumbled as the crimson haired knight accepted the fight.

The flash of crimson hair made Gray's head hurt again. A flash of a beautiful face with crystal blue eyes and a mischievous smile crossed his mind. And the same crimson coloured hair. "Ri..." his thoughts were cut off as he noticed the others walking on to the train.

With a loud whistle, the train began to move as the wizards of Fairy Tail took their seats. Gray sat beside Lucy as Natsu sat beside the window and Erza. "He really doesn't like trains, does he" Lucy commented as she looked at the green dragon slayer.

"He'll be fine" Erza replied as she turned towards the dragon slayer. Natsu only got to glance at her before her armoured fist was embedded into his stomach. Lucy could only stare in shock as the knocked out dragon slayer fell into the red heads lap.

"Erza knows how to handle Natsu" Happy commented form on top of Gray's head. "Why are you on my head?" Gray asked as the blue cat looked down at him. "I'm trying to find out why I see gold in your head" Happy replied.

"Gold?" Lucy and Gray asked as Happy pulled a strand of Gray hair forward. "See, gold" he said holding the golden blonde strand of hair in front of the ice mages face. "Did someone dye my hair" Gray growled as he grabbed the strand from Happy's paw to look at it closer.

"I wouldn't worry about it Gray" Erza said as she got the attention of the other two mages, and the cat. "Mm...Erza?" Lucy spoke up at the stern women looked towards her. "Can I ask what magic you use?" she asked as the knight looked at her for a second.

Happy instead answered for her. "Her magic is great Lucy, so much better than yours, she makes people bleed is so pretty" Happy gushed as the blonde girl developed a tick mark on her forehead. "I wouldn't say that, Gray's magic if more beautiful than mine" Erza said as the ice mage grunted.

"What magic do you use Gray?" Lucy asked as she turned to the boy. Only to blush and look away again. "Gray...your cloths" Erza said pointing to the boy that was only dressed in his boxers...again. "Why does this keep happening?" Gray mumbled as he grabbed his T-shirt from the booth behind him.

"Anyway, I use ice make magic" Gray stated as he held out his left hand. An icy mist encircled his arm, creating icy plated that slid into place before a three pronged claw formed over his knuckles. "Wow, that's so cool!" Lucy gushed as she looked at the sparklingly claw.

"I don't remember making this claw before?" Gray mumbled quietly as he examined the claw himself. It made his head sting as if trying to remember something about the claw, only for him to come up with a blank again.

"Wait...maybe that's why you and Natsu can never get along" Lucy suddenly spoke up, taking Gray's attention away from the claw. "I mean, if you look at it, your both opposite in your magic, ice and fire don't usually mix" she explained as Erza could only nod at the suggestion.

"And when it dosed it creates devastating attacks" Gray mumbled as he shook his head. For some reason the thought of molten spikes came to the fore front of his mind, what does that have to do with anything?

"Let's just get ready for the mission" Erza spoke up as the ice mage returned his attention towards her. "You never did give us the information about it" Gray said as the girl nodded. "From what I know, a dark guild known an Eisnwald is planning retrieving some sort of magic known as Lullaby" Erza explained as Gray nodded to the information.

Lucy was staring at the knight in shock as she finally remembered where she heard the name from. "You don't mean Lullaby as in the death magic?" she asked as the two other wizards turned to her. "It's only meant to be a myth, a magic artefact from Zeref, that when listened to will put you to sleep, permanently" Lucy replied solemnly as Gray nodded.

"Then we're going to have to hurry" he said as Erza nodded in agreement to his words. Natsu on the other hand was just sleeping blissfully on Erza's lap, yet his eyes were scrunched shut as if he was thinking, for the first time in his life.

As they continued to discuss the job, and about the dark guilds ace member, Natsu was having a strange experience.

Blood red flames danced in front of the dragon slayers vision, a shadow lurking just beyond the flames as Natsu narrowed his eyes. "**So...**" a deep voice boomed behind the flames as Natsu say a perfect emerald eye staring down at him.

"**Have you finally return Sean?**" the boom voice asked as Natsu cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Come out! I don't like not seeing who I'm talking too!" Natsu yelled at the flames, only to be answered by a deep sigh.

"**I guess not, dark times are ahead partner, you must awaken your memories, you and the white one are the only true demons that could battle what is to come**" the voice said sadly as Natsu watched the flames beginning to vanish around him.

A flash of crimson red scales flew past his eyes as he tried to call out to the being before him. Soon his eyes reopened to find himself in the train's booth, alone and still feeling sick. "Where is everyone?" he mumbled as the train pulled away from the leaving the him on the train as everyone self got off.

"What do you mean we lost Natsu!" Erza yelled as Lucy cringed, trying in vain to hind behind Happy, which the cat did not like one bit. "He'll be fine" Gray said uncaringly as Erza glared at him. "We need everyone for this mission" she said as Gray sighed.

"He'll meet up with us soon Erza, he has a way to always show up when needed" Gray replied as he looked towards the sign that said magic cars for rent. "Now, let's get to that station" he said as Erza ran to grab the nearest car for them to use.

Without renting it, but people's lives were at stake, so who cares!

"We're borrowing this!" was all the car attendant got as Erza strapped the full cord to her arm. She was already moving as the attendant screamed for her to get back. "You know, I should have seen this coming" Gray mumbled as he grabbed Lucy and threw her into the window of the moving magic car.

After that, he jumped on to the top of it as Happy flew into the window after Lucy. "Let's catch that train!" Erza yelled as she pushed the car to its speed limit, almost throwing Gray off the side. Instead he recreated the three pronged ice claw and stabbed it into the roof, erecting a scared scream from Lucy.

"Gray, this is a rental!" Erza yelled as the ice mage grunted at her. "We aren't even renting it!" he yelled back as Erza continued to try and catch up with the train.

Inside the train, Natsu was holding a bag to his mouth, attempting to keep his lunch inside his stomach. Behind him, a shadowy figure sat grinning at the green Fairy Tail mage, the glint of a wooden flute that hung from the side of the person belt.

"**Something smells horrible nearby**" the deep booming voice tore Natsu away from his sick feeling. "Hay, where are you!" Natsu yelled as he bolted to his feet, surprising the shadowy man as he tried to approach the dragon slayer.

"Was it you!" Natsu yelled pointing his finger towards the shadowy man, that was before his hunched over, holding his stomach as his face turned green again. "You Fairy's really are pathetic, aren't you" the man said as Natsu was subjected to a vicious kick in the face.

His back crashed through one of the booth seats, making the dragon slayer groan as he heard the chuckle of the shadowy man. Natsu looked up to see the man looking down at him, dressed in a white jacket with light gray trousers.

His hair was jet black and pulled back into a spiky pony tail as his black eye glared down at the fire mage. "Who are you calling pathetic" Natsu groaned out, his face turning green form the damn train again.

"You, you and those other Fairy's are so weak compared to us, you can't even stand up right now" the shadowy man said as Natsu growled. His left fist burst into flames as he pushed himself up, throwing his fist foreword and he punched the unsuspecting dark mage in the face.

"I'll show you who..." Natsu objection was cut off as he ran towards the window and threw up his lunch. There's goes all that fish.

"Wow, maybe you do have some fight in you Fairy" the man grinned as a shadow enveloped his hands. "I'm Kageyama a shadow mage" the man said as Natsu pulled himself away form the window. "I'm..." another rounds of barfing cut him off again.

"**For fucks sake partner!**" the deep voice roared from inside Natsu's head. "**Your my wielder, you not meant to be this fucking pathetic, I'm giving you a boost, this will be your only one until you actually wake the fuck up!**" the deep voice ranted on as Natsu held his head in pain.

"**DRAGON BOOSTER!**" the voice bellowed as Natsu's left hand was enveloped in a blood red light. Kageyama could only stare as a red gauntlet with crimson clawed fingers and an emerald green jewel embedded on the back appeared.

"What's this do?" Natsu mumbled as he looked at the gauntlet on his left hand. "**IT's called the boosted gear, for now it will double anything that you want, it will only do this once until you wake up**" the voice explained as Natsu grinned.

"Then I can double the strength of my flames!" Natsu yelled making the shadow mage across from him sweat drop. "He's talking to himself" he mumbled quietly. Instead of what Natsu wanted, the red gauntlet whacked him on the back of the head.

"**No you idiot! Use the boost to double your resistance to nausea, so you can actually fight!**" the voice roared as Natsu only rubbed his sore head. "Fine" Natsu agreed reluctantly, he wanted bigger flames.

"**BOOST!**" the gauntlet bellowed as the jewel on the back of the palm pulse to life. Almost instantly did Natsu feel great, he didn't feel sick anymore. "Now this is what I'm talking about" Natsu grinned as the gauntlet shattered and disappeared, but he could worry about that later.

"**I can't wait for you to be back Sean, no more stupid-ness**" the voice rumbled as he disappeared into Natsu's mind again. Natsu ignored the remark as he lit his hands on fire, not noticing the odd blood red taint that was added to them.

"Now, I'll show you not to mess with Fairy Tail" Natsu said grinning widely as the shadow user cocked his head to the side. Shifting his foot to the left, two lines of shadows shot towards the dragon slayer.

Natsu leaped to the aside, avoiding the shadow punches before lunging forward. His right fist cocked back, ready to deliver a flaming punch to the man's face, only fort a third shadow to intercept. Kageyama chuckled as the dragon slayer back off.

"You can't win you fly, you legal guilds aren't strong enough" he taunted as Natsu glared at him. "I'm going to roast you" Natsu growled as the flames enveloped his feet and shines, along with the top part of his elbow.

"What you going to do Fairy?" Kageyama asked as Natsu leaped forward again. The man scuffed, shifting his left leg for another shadow to intercept the lunging dragon slayer. He only noticed that Natsu grin never left as the shadow came across to defend when it was too late.

Natsu right flaming leg exploded, shooting the airborne mage to the left before his left leg shot backwards and exploded as well. Both flames pushed the dragon slayer past the defending shadow as his right elbow shot up and smashed into the shadow mages face.

Natsu landed in a crouch as Kageyama fell backwards, clutching his broken nose as a small item fell out of his pocket. "Huh? what's this?" Natsu mumbled as he picked up at the wooden flute. It was a strange design for a flute as it had a carved skull with three purple eyes on it.

"You say it?" Kageyama said as he stood up. Natsu only got to glance at the shadow mage before a shadow fist shot forward, grabbing the flute from Natsu's grasp as another fist smashed into his chest.

Natsu crashed into the wall behind him, breaking the window beside him as his right arm hanging out of it. "I better get rid of you now" Kageyama said as he approached the dragon slayer. Natsu was about to get up again, only for his face to turn green as he spun towards the broken window and threw up what was left of his lunch.

When did he have tacos?

"Hay, deep voice guy, what happened?" Natsu mumbled as he pulled himself back into the train. Kageyama could only stare at the ridiculous fire mage as he collapsed on the floor his face green as he tried to keep his lunch in again, not that there was anything left in his stomach to barf up.

"**It seems your body hasn't been able to utilise the boost correctly, I would get out of there for now**" the deep voice stated as Natsu could only nod. He was always up for a fight, but right now he couldn't do shit.

"Natsu!" a familiar voice yelled as the dragon slayer turned to see Erza, driving a magic car with Gray holding on to the roof for dear life. Where were Lucy and Happy? "Get on!" she yelled sna[pping the fire mage out of his muse as he leaped out of the window, leaving a confused Kageyama.

"Erigor isn't going to like this" he mumbled as he sat down, waiting for the train to take him to the meeting point.

"You okay Natsu?" Lucy asked as she looked at the green face dragon slayer. All she got was muttering about a stupid gauntlet and mean deep voice. "He's got nuts again?" Happy offered as Lucy glared at him.

"How do you got nuts more than once?"she asked as Happy put a paw under his chin in thought. "It was you! Natsu never went nuts until he met you!" he accused, pointing his little blue cat finger at the blonde girl.

"How s it my fault!" she yelled, grabbing the cat by the throat.

"Erza, slow the fuck down!" Gray cried as h created a second claw to hold onto the car. They were so not giving this back. "I can't Gray, we have to catch them now!" Erza argued as he pulled the car down the road towards the town.

"But the car runs off your magic, how will you fight without it!" Gray remarked as Erza took a sharp corner, almost throwing the ice mage off the roof. "Then I will use a stick or something" Erza shot back as Gray sweat dropped.

"You're so stubborn you know that" Gray mumbled as he held on to the roof, why couldn't he be on the inside. "**_But that's why we love her kingy_**" a hollow voice cackled making Gray wince. "Who keeps talking inside my head!" Gray mumbled in frustration.

"**_Oi, old man get up, he's going to need the gear soon!_**" the voice yelled, why was he being ignored by the voice inside his own head? "**Five more minutes**" a deeper voice bellowed, oh great, he has two voices inside his head.

"It's official, hanging around Natsu made me crazy" Gray mumbled in despair as Erza took another corner, which made his right claw let go of the roof. "Stop trying to throw me off!" he screamed.

**fist chapter of my new crossover, hope you all enjoyed it so far, and as you can see, this was the winner of my poll, if you didn't then...eh. Look out for eh omake chapter I might make in the future, it will mind fuck you O_O and 'm nto joking! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA[evil laugh] bleep I'll see ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

The group of Fairy Tail mages were still making their way towards the train station inside the city of Oshibana. Lucy was looking at Natsu as he hung himself out the window, she couldn't decide if he was throwing himself out or throwing up.

"Oh I remembered something" Happy spoke up, getting the blonde girls attention. "It had something to do with you Lucy...was it fish, money, gold, weird, weird, weird, weird" Happy continued to chant as Lucy glared at him.

"Stop calling me weird you stupid cat!" she yelled as Happy ignored her and started calling her a fish with a skirt. Gray was still holding on for dear life as Erza took a final corner, the train station was now in sight.

"Aren't you going to slow down?" Gray asked as the re-equip mage glanced at him. "We don't have time" she remarked as she jerked the steering handle to the right, throwing the magic car into a skid as they came to a stop beside the station.

And at the same time, throwing Gray into a wall.

"Damn it Erza!" he yelled walking back towards the group. Why was Lucy blushing again, and why was there a breeze? "Gray your clothes!" Lucy screamed as she helped Natsu out of the car, only for the dragon slayer to collapse face first onto the ground.

"We have to hurry, let's go" Erza ordered as Gray pulled his jean on again. "What about Natsu?" Lucy asked as Happy landed on her head. "Carry him, let's go" she replied as she marched of, Gray followed after while he held his head for a second.

"Me, why do I have to do it?" Lucy yelled as Happy looked down at her. ""It's all your good for" he replied easily as Lucy glared at him. "Stupid cat" she mumbled as she dragged Natsu onto her back. "Gray! Lucy's being mean to me again!" Happy cried as she flew to catch up to the ice mage.

"I did not!" she yelled running after the little blue devil.

"What's happened here?" Lucy asked as she caught up to the other two, and Happy, who was playing with the single gold bang in Gray's hair. Scattered up the staircase were numerous magic soldiers, most bleeding and unconscious, and some dead all together.

"We have to hurry" Erza stated as she made her way up the staircase. Lucy and Gray followed after her, Lucy grumbling about how heavy Natsu was. "So you finally came Fairy Tail fly's" a voice spoke up as the group past through the door to the main part of the station.

"So you Erigor the shinigami?" Erza asked as the silver haired man chuckled loudly. Lcuy watched him hop into the air, a gust of wing taking him to a higher part of the station before he sat down on the railing.

"Why yes, I'm the ace of Eisenwald" he replied with a loud chuckle. Gray held his head, his right eye twitching as the words the man spoke just made him angry. "**_Shinigami! Shinigami, this guy claims to be a fucking shinigami, he looks like a pansy, I'm going to skewer him for using my title!_**" the hollow voice roared from inside Gray's head.

"But, I don't have time to play with you fly's I have work to do" Erigor said as she jumped backwards, disappearing from the room in a gust of wind. That left the Fairy Tail mages to deal with the rest of the dark guild members.

"Gray, Natsu, I need you both to go after Erigor" Erza spoke up as the sick dragon slayer looked up at her form over Lucy's shoulder. "I have to work with him!" both of the boys protested at the same time.

"**_Yes, let me fucking skin the bastard!_**" the hollow voice roared as Gray wanted to smack his own head at it. "I said go and get him together" Erza said sternly as her face darkened. Natsu and Gray moved in an instant, their arm slung around their neck as they ran off cheering about friendship and all that shit.

"Now we have to take care of these guys" Erza said as she turned to face the grinning members of the dark guild. "What's a bunch of girls going to do, maybe we should keep them alive to have some fun" one of them suggested as the other grew some sick grins.

Lucy was just in the background looking cute. "It's always a problem being so cute" she whined as Happy made a deep panned face. "Lucy come back" he yelled before blinking as there were sparkles glinting around her.

"Yep, Lucy made me crazy too" he said in defeat as he sat down on the ground with a rain cloud above his head.

As Erza and Lucy brought untold destruction to the dark guild members, Natsu and Gray were running down a hallway looking for Erigor...and arguing ever second of it. "I told you I don't need you here ice princess!" Natsu yelled as he glared at the ice mage.

"I'm the one who doesn't need you flame brain!" Gray snapped in return. Both mages stopped in the middle of the hallway, butting heads as they glared at each other. "I'm going to do this myself, I don't need you" Natsu said as he crossed his arm in defiance.

Gray did the same as he turned back towards the hallway. He blinked as he noticed a sign above a T spilt in the hallway. "Well, will you look at that, we don't have to work together after all" Gray said as he approached the left hallway.

Natsu blinked before a grin crossed his face, letting his fanged teeth poke out of his jaw as he turned to face the other hallway. "If you find this guy before me...make sure he pays for bad mouthing Fairy Tail" Gray said, not looking at Natsu as he spoke.

"I'll do more than that, I'll roast him alive" Natsu replied with a goofy grin on his face. "Yea, just don't die" Gray said and before Natsu could question what he heard the ice mage was already running down the hallway.

Before Natsu could react a headache washed over him as he clutched his head again. "Why does that sound so familiar" Natsu mumbled, not noticing that a few of the spikes in his pink hair now sported jet black tips.

"Oh well" he shrugged before rushing off down the hallway, not seeing the large shadow darting after him.

Gray made his way around the corner, looking up at the nearest direction sign as ideas flew through his head. "If they want to broadcast the sound of the flute, they would go to the speaker room" Gray mumbled as he turned right and say the door to his destination.

"Might as well make an entrance" Gray thought as he kicked the door in, unintentionally kicking it off its hinges. "Okay, on one saw that" Gray muttered as he walked into the darkened room. "No one's here" he thought out loud as he made his way into the room.

Something seemed to scream inside the ice mages head, forcing him to dive to the right as five extending black blade crashed into the ground where he once was. "Oh, you dodged" a voice said as Gray looked up to see a guy with a yellow and black pharaoh hat holding himself upside down on the ceiling.

"So Erigor isn't here" Gray muttered as the dark  
mage landed opposite him. "Nope, we have a much bigger plan, not that you will live to find out" the mage said as he flicked his right hand forward, the five black blades attached to his fingers firing towards Gray.

Gray didn't panic as he brought his hand up, his right hand going under his fist as a icy blue magic circle appeared in front of him. "ICE MAKE: SHIELD!" he yelled spreading his hands out as five large ice pillar formed in front of him, blocking the black finger blades.

"You flies are annoying" the mage remarked as he sent his other hand blade to catch Gray from the side. "Shit" Gray cursed as he jumped backward, narrowly missing the black blades as he rolled over his back, and skidded to a stop.

He didn't have long to react as the other blade shot straight at him, making him lean to the side as they destroyed the wall behind him. "You're not going to be lucky this time fly!" the mage yelled as Gray found his right arm restrained by the mages blades.

"My blades can bend in any direction, you lost!" he laughed as the other blade wrapped around Gray's left side, bringing them across his chest as they restrained his arms together. "Oh, it would be great to see your face when your guild master are killed by Lullaby, but I got to kill you myself" the mage chuckled as Gray glared at him.

"Master?" gray muttered as the mage grinned at him. "Yea, we aren't going after the train station, and with Erigor's wind wall up, no one can warn your masters that they are about to die!" he cackled as Gray growled. "And we have two pretty flies to have fun with later, I'm goign to enjoy that red head" he added as Gray snapped.

His left eye glowed an eerie gold as a voice started to roar form inside his head. "**_This fucker just said he would hurt one of your queens king! Albion fucking get up, we're going to divide this guy till he's nothing but an atom_**" the hollow voice roared as Gray felt something encasing his left arm.

"You're not going to touch Erza" Gray snarled as his left arm stopped glowing making the mage blink. Along his arm was a pure white plated gauntlet with white clawed fingers and a perfect sky blue jewel embedded into the back of the palm.

The jewel pulsed to lift as the black blade seemed to glow with the same blue glow. "DIVIDE!" the gauntlet bellowed as the blades shattered as Gray flexed his arms. "ICE SUMMON: MOOIN SLAYER!" the gauntlet bellowed as an icy mist engulfed Gray's right hand.

Soon enough a larger six foot long three inches wide ice blue cleaver formed in his grip, six chain links attached to the end as Gray narrowed his eyes at the sword mage. "Your mine" Gray growled as he dashed forward, the blade slicing through the mage chest as he instantly froze over.

"Don't talk about my queens" he spat as his gauntlet and sword shattered. For a second Gray just stood there in a daze as he tried to remember what the fuck just happened. "The fuck" he mumbled as he walked out of the room.

This day was just getting weirder and weirder for him.

A few minutes later, Gray walked out of the hallway and back into the main part of the station. He saw Erza standing in the midst of a bunch of tied of dark mages, and one she was slapping for some reason.

"I really shouldn't have been worried" he muttered before he could help himself. "Gray! Where's Natsu?" Erza asked as the ice mage flinched at the question. "Ugh...We split up, but that doesn't matter the station isn't the guilds target, it's the masters conference!" Gray yelled as Erza turned to glare at the mage she was slapping.

"Then we need to hurry and get past the wind wall" Erza said as she stood up, holding her wounded elbow as Gray jumped down to her. "Wind wall? So we are trapped...Erza your arm!" Gray said as he moved to help the red head.

"It's nothing Gray, we have to get Natsu" Erza said as Gray stopped her. "Nothing my ass Erza, it's bleeding, let me help" Gray offered. Before Erza could glare at him, Gray had already removed the gauntlet from her arm to see the heavily bleeding arm.

"This will sting" he voice as he right hand released a thin icy mist. Before the knight could protest she hissed in pain as her wounds froze over, a thin layer of icy locking into place to keep them from bleeding so they could be taken care of later.

Gray stepped back, offering Erza a small smile before he noticed her glare at him. "I didn't need your help" he stated, walking past him as Gray sighed. "Why did I do that?" he mumbled in confusion before running after Erza.

Natsu jumped, a shadow fist passing under him as he kicked off a wooden crate to dodge two more. "You are really nimble fly" Kageyama priced mockingly as he stepped back, sending two more shadow fist towards the dragon slayer.

"I don't have time for you kippy, where's Erigor!" Natsu yelled as he vaulted over two crates, his right leg engulfing in dragon fire as he swiped across the oncoming shadows. "Kippy? My name is Kageyama, use it!" the shadow mage yelled as Natsu jumped towards him.

He didn't have time to move as a flaming fist crashed into his cheek and sent him flying towards the wall behind him. "I don't care, where is Erigor!" Natsu yelled as he landed opposite the shadow mage. "You will have to beat me first" Kageyama challenged as Natsu grinned.

"But that's if you can defeat my shadow snakes!" he added as a purple magic circle formed in front of him. Numerous purple and black snakes erupted form the circle, rushing towards Natsu as he stood their grinning goofily.

"This won't take long" Natsu said as he engulfed his hand in fire, some of the embers taking a blood red taint o them. "**So you are using hellfire again hmm**" the deep voice mused as Natsu leaped into the air.

"DRAGON FIRE WING ATTACK!" Natsu yelled, his hands moving in a circular motion as tow large streams of flames whipped towards the snakes. Kageyama could only step back in fear as the flames destroyed his snakes in an instant.

"Mon-monster, you a monster!" he screamed as Natsu landed, his right arm still aflame as he grinned at the dark mage. "Nape, I'm a dragon slayer!" Natsu cheered proudly as ne lunged forward. The flaming fist collided with the shadow mage, forcing him through the stone wall as he crashed into the next one and hit the ground smoking.

"Hehehe, I still got it" Natsu said as he stepped through the flames, walking towards the downed mage. "Now tell me where Erigor is!" he demanded as the downed mage chuckled at him. "Don't you get it, Erigor it's even here anymore, he's already on his way to finish the plan, you lost" he chuckled as Natsu growled at him.

Before he could move to take his anger out on the guy, a shadow loomed over him. Shakily the dragon slayer turned to see Erza in the air above him, a stern look on her face and one of her swords ready to cop his head off.

In a flash, she was across the room with her sword in the wall beside the shadow mages head as Natsu was standing their sweating. "That wasn't funny Erza" he mumbled quietly as Gray jogged up beside him.

"What happened to you?" he asked as Natsu looked at him. "I saw my life flash before my eyes, it was pretty entertaining" he mumbled as Gray sweat dropped. "Tell us how to get out of the wind wall" Erza stated as the shadow mage coward in front of her.

"Now!" she barked as the mage flinched in fear. "She really is a scary woman" Gray thought quietly as the mage stumbled over his words to stop Erza from killing him. Before he could speak, a hand erupted from his stomach making him couch u blood as it retracted.

Kageyama fell over with a hole in his stomach as a fat teleporter mage stayed in the wall stock still as he looked down at the shadow user. No one moved as the shadow user fell, Gray and Erza moved to catch him, Erza trying to keep him awake as Gray worked to keep the wound shut.

Natsu stood with his left fist clenched tightly as he narrowed his eyes at the shaking man. "You did that to you comrade" he snarled as the mage tried to pull back out of the wall. He didn't get far as a flaming fist smashed through the wall, crashing into his face and breaking his jaw.

"Is that what you do to your guild members, is that how your guild is run!" Natsu roared as his left foot shot up, flames engulfing the limb as he kicked the fat mage into the ceiling above him. The fat man hit the ground, out cold as Natsu glare at him.

"Erza, he's going to be okay if you stop shaking him!" Gray yelled as Natsu turned to see Erza slapping the wounded mage in an attempt to keep him awake. "**You better hurry partner, the foul stench of that flute is getting further away**" the deep voice pointed out as Natsu whacked his head to make it shut up.

"Let's find Lucy and get to the front entrance, we have to get out" Natsu said as he picked the wounded mage up and made his way towards the stairs. Erza followed him as Gray stood back, looking at the fat man that Natsu had knocked unconscious.

"Scum" he mumbled as he moved at catch up with the other two. They found Lucy waiting for them at the front of the station, she had happy were there looking at the wind wall that kept them inside the station.

"Kageyama, how do we get out!" Erza yelled as the man cracked an eye open. "You can't...nothing gets past that wind wall" he coughed out. Everyone just looked down before Natsu lunged forward, his flaming fist smashing into the wind wall.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried as the dragon slayer flew backwards, landing on his face as his arm was cut up from the wall. "That's not going to work flame brain" Gray pointed out but was ignored at Natsu tried to shoulder charge the wall.

As that was going on Gray was thinking with a hand under his chin as he looked at the wall. "If we had a way to dig under the ground, we could get past the wall" he mumbled as Happy's eyes widened from on top of the ice mages head.

"Dig...that fat guys key" he mumbled as he grabbed the golden strands of hair in gray's head. "I remembered!" he screamed pulled Gray's hair which got a scream from the boy. "Remembered what!" Lucy asked as Gray tried to get the cat to stop pulling his hair.

"I remembered that thing that was about you!" Happy said as he pointed Gray's gold hair towards Lucy. "What, the thing in the car when you called me weird" Lucy asked as Happy nodded qu8ckly. Letting go of Gray's hair, the little cat pulled out a gold key form his bag.

"Virgo's key!" Luc exclaimed as the cat nodded proudly. "It's not nice to steal things happy" she said as the cat pouted at her. "But Virgo asked me to give to you, she wanted a contract with you" he replied as the blonde girl blinked.

"We don't have time for this, what can that key do!" Gray asked as he nursed his head. "Marco can dig through the ground" Natsu said as Gray nodded. "It's Virgo!" Lucy defended while Natsu just waved her off.

"Just hurry, we don't got time for this" Gray said as Lucy pulled the key away form Happy, who was dancing for some reason. "Open the gate of the maiden: Virgo!" she announced as the key turned in her hand, acting like it opened an invisible door in front of the blonde girl.

The light dimmed down as a girl with light pink hair in a maids outfit stood there with two shackles attached to her wrists. "Who are you?" Lucy asked as the pink haired girl opened her eyes. "Hello mistress" the women replied as Natsu stepped forward.

"Ha Marco, you slimmed down since last time" Natsu praised as the spirit blinked at him. "I can change form to fit my master preferences" Virgo explained as Lucy blinked. "You can change forms?" she asked as the maid nodded.

"I can change back if you like" she said before she exploded in a puff og pink dust. When it cleared a huge muscular maid stood in her place, making Lucy jumped into Gray's arms as the ice mage yelped in fear.

"Change back!" Lucy yelled as another puff and Virgo was back to normal. "Are you two going to hold each other all day?" Natsu asked as Gray and Lucy blinked, before they looked at each and went red in the face.

They jumped away from each other, Lucy falling to the ground as gray turned around wonder what just happened to him. "Hay Virgo, can you dig us a tunnel out of here?" Natsu asked as the spirit looked at him before nodded lightly.

In a flash she vanished underground, leaving a tunnel behind for the others to follow. "It's bloody windy out here" Gray remarked as he looked at the huge pillar of wind surround the station they had just escaped.

He turned slightly as caught a flash of pink before it was covered by a blue skirt, and then pink again. "My skirts being thrown up" Lucy complained, not noticing the red face Gray behind her. Virgo appeared, holding her skirt down as the ice mage fell backwards with a bleeding nose.

"Where's Natsu?" Erza asked as gray blinked. The pink haired dragon slayer wasn't anywhere near them, how odd?

"DRAGON FIRE IRON FIST!" a roared echoed behind Erigor the shinigami. He only had time to turn in order to see a flaming fist crashing into his cheek and throwing him towards the rail way tracks. Happy flew in the air above Natsu, panting lightly from going top speed.

"So the flies actually got out, huh?" he mumbled as he pulled himself to his feet before leaping back into the air above the dragon slayer. "Well, I would say i would be disappointed if I didn't get a good fight" he added as Natsu glared at him.

"Get down here and fight like a man" Natsu yelled as Erigor grinned down at him. "No, HEAVY WIND!" he yelled, swinging his scythe upwards as a purple magic circle appeared in front of him. A second later, a huge tornado exploded towards the grounded slayer.

Natsu only blinked as he was thrown into the air, almost falling off of the rail way line and into the abyss under it. "Oh, you're so going down!" Natsu yelled, his leg igniting with orange and blood red flames again.

His flames propelled him into the air, shooting him directly towards the grinning Erigor. Natsu's right fist was already cocked back, flames exploded around it as he threw a punch towards the wind mage.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" he roared as Erigor extended his own hand, creating another heavy wind attack. The two magic attacks collided together, the heavy wind sweeping across the railway line. The wind died down and Natsu was floating in the air, his flaming hand having returned to normal as Erigor floated grinning at him.

"Everyone is right, the flies aren't as smart as they should be!" he laughed as Natsu shot him a confused look. "Fire can't beat wind, so good bye!" Erigor yelled as his scythe came swinging around, smashing into the airborne slayers cheek and sending him over the side of the railway line.

"Ah shit!" Natsu cursed as he fell into the cloudy abyss under the railway line. He couldn't do anything but fall as he watched the railway line disappear from his vision. "**You're fucking kidding me right partner!**" the deep voice bellowed making Natsu snap back to reality.

"**I'm not letting my wielder go down like this, summon the Ryuugonken!**" it roared making Natsu's head hurt. He didn't know what to do as his right hand shot forward, bloody red flames exploding around his fingers.

An odd familiar weight fell into his extended hand, his fingers wrapping around the object like it was second nature to him. Natsu could only watch in wonder as a red laced handle appeared through the bloody flames.

A large silver rectangle guard appeared next with glowing blood red markings on the side. A huge silver buster blade formed next, bloody red lines making their way up the blade as if showing the separated parts that made up the huge buster sword.

Natsu was used to little his instinct work for him, so as his foster father Igneel taught him, he let his instinct guide him to victory. Pulling the huge seven foot long blade back, Natsu felt his dragon fire encasing the blade as he swung it back up.

Blood red flames exploded from the blade, pulling the dragon slayer back towards the railway line. Erigor was in shock as he saw the Fly landing back on the railway line, a huge seven foot long, and foot wide silver blade resting on his shoulder as he landed in a crouch.

A pink and black tipped hair hid his eyes from view as Erigor panicked. Happy was just staring at the huge blade in Natsu hands, wonder if Erza was going to kill him for stealing one of her swords. "Seeing as who persistent you are, I'm going to go all out this time!" Erigor yelled as he spun his scythe.

"STORM MAIL!" he roared a huge torrent of wind exploding around him, but Natsu had yet to make a move or even look up at him. When the wind died down, all that was left was Erigor figure covered in a suit of spinning wind, with the wind mage grinning inside the magic defence.

As he looked down at the fly, Natsu finally looked up, making Erigor flinch within his defence as he saw the glowing blood red left eye on the dragon slayer. "That won't stop me" Natsu said, oddly calmly as he rose to his feet, the huge blade still resting on his shoulder as blood flames danced across his left hand.

Erigor could barely see the pinkette move as Natsu lunged into the air at him. The huge blade swung, one handed towards the shinigami knock off. Sparks and stray steams of wind exploded around them as Erigor hand to bring his hand up to defend, to his shock the huge blade in Natsu's hand had actually cut into the storm mail.

It didn't last long as Natsu was blown backwards, the storm mail proving to be just too much for the huge blade as Natsu landed, skidding backwards as he came to a stop. "Damn it, stop being a coward and fight!" Natsu roared the bloody flames dancing around him as Erigor got some of his confidence back.

"I don't think so fly, my ultimate defence is impossible for you to break through, even that tooth pick of your can't get past it!" Erigor gloated as Natsu's angered rose tenfold. Blood flames exploded around the fire dragon slayer.

Happy just watched as Natsu rose his blade into the air, a column of flames exploding upwards as an idea came to his head. "Oh Natsu is going not going to enjoy this" he muttered as he noticed the wind around Erigor faulting against the intense flames.

"Hay Natsu!" Happy yelled, getting the enraged dragon slayer to look at him from the corner of his eye. "We should let Gray do this, he could beat this guy" he stated as everything, even the violent wind around the railway line grew deadly silent.

"FUCK THAT SHIT!" Natsu roared, breaking the silence as his flames grew to twice the size as last time. Erigor was sweating from inside his storm mail, the flames he was witnessing form the Fairy Tail mage were growing as his emotions went wild.

Before he could think, his storm mail faltered and vanished, leaving him without a defence as Natsu glared at him. His eyes glowing blood red with unrestrained fury as he raised his sword towards the wind mage.

"MEGA FLAME!" Natsu's voice roared as his swung his blade, the torrent of deadly flames lashing out towards the unprotected Erigor. As the flames died down, Natsu's huge blade shattered into red flames, vanishing in the wind as he stood glaring at Happy.

"What was that back there?" he asked as the cat looked innocent. "Cat's have bad memories so I don't remember" happy offered as Natsu grew a tick mark on his head. "It was something about Erza beating this guy" he mumbled as Happy sweat dropped.

"Apparently you have a worse emery than a cat" he mumbled before the sound of a magic engine echoed into his ear. "Hay, what took you guys so long?" Natsu asked, grinning as he stood over the burnt and unconscious Erigor.

He didn't stay grinning for long as Erza gave him one of her hugs, and promptly broke his jaw because of it. "Did you have to destroy some of the railway line?" Gray asked as Natsu glared at him. "I still beat him, that's more than you can say!" he laughed before Gray head butted him.

As the Fairy trail mages talked, Kageyama stood beside the magic car, his right foot moving slightly as a shadow towards the fallen Erigor, or more importantly the demonic wooden flute at his side. A grin crossed his face as he slipped into the driving seat of the car.

"You guys let your guard down!" he yelled, his shadows pushing him and the car over the group of mages before speeding down the railway line with the lullaby flute in hand. "You're kidding right?" Gray muttered as he and Natsu stared at the retreating car in shock.

A few minutes later, the Fairy Tail mages had caught up to the dark shadow mage, he was standing beside their master, Makarov Dreyar, who was waiting for the mage to play the flute. They couldn't stop him as the other guild masters of Blue Pegasus and Quatro Cerberus stopped them.

Natsu and Gray would rather ruin the moment their master was having with the dark mage instead of staying with Bob, the master of Blue Pegasus. It was so terrifying that I couldn't even describe it too you.

Oh god the horror of it all!

A few minutes went by and the mages watched as Kageyama dropped the demonic flute, falling to his knees as Makarov convinced him to stop. Erza and Lucy were already running towards their master, followed by Bob and Goldmine.

Natsu and Grey would have joined them, if the amount of demonic energy leaking from the flute hadn't made them freeze in place. "**_Oh shit_**" the hollow voice inside Gray's head cursed as the flute exploded.

Soon, a huge hulking wooden giant stood in the clearing of the guild master's conference hall. The sneering wooden demon stared at the mages, before turning its attention towards the charging magic knights.

"Pests begun!" it roared, a magic circle appearing in front of it as a huge purple beam exploded towards the magic knight. Behind the, one of the mountains was vaporised by the demonic beam, leaving the knight speechless.

"Yea, I think we should charge, in the other direction" one of them offered as the rest nodded. The huge wooden demon turned its attention towards the gathered mages, looking down at them as its wooden nose took a sniff of the air around them.

"I smell something strange, something that could be a threat to me" he muttered glaring dangerously at the stock still ice mage and dragon slayer. Before anyone could move, the huge demon threw a fist towards the two still images, its fist creating a huge dust cloud as it crushed the two frozen mages under it.

No one could move as the wave of malicious intent washed over all of them. The demon laughed loudly, pulling its fist out of the dust cloud. Makarov was so close to using his titan magic and crushing the demon under his foot for hurting his children.

That was when the malicious intent vanished, replaced with the felling of pure power. "Hay Glenn" a voice asked form inside the dust cloud, making Erza and Lucy breath hitch at the thought of the two mages being alive.

"Yea" another voce asked in return.

"What the fuck happened?" the first asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Lullaby, the demon of Zeref, stood stock still as he towered over the guild master's conference hall. The pure wave of power had frozen the mighty demon, it could only remember a few times it had felt this power.

And it came from dragons, not even a perfect dragon slayer could give off this power. As the dust cloud cleared a glint of white and red appeared in everyone's vision as they saw the two, thought to be killed mages of Fairy Tail.

"That's one big demon" the voice of Gray stated as the dust finally settled, allowing everyone to see the two. Gray black hair now sported a single golden bang that went from the middle of his forehead to the left side of his left eye.

A pure white mask shard was attached to the left side of his face, doing nothing to hide the eerie glowing gold eye behind it. White flames danced form the edge of the mask shard, leaking into his hair as it blew in the soft wind.

His chest was bare, reviling his ice blue Fairy Tail mark to everyone and the pure white chain going from his right hip to his left shoulder that was decorated in a spiked white shoulder pad. His hand were covered in two pre white clawed gauntlets with silver blue jewel embedded into the back of the palms.

His legs were encased in pure white greaves, a silver blue spike creating a shin guard as the clawed boots dug into the ground around him. In his right hand was a long pure white straight Katana, a chain going form the end of the handle and wrapping around his right gauntlet.

The guard was four different colour spikes, coloured, blue, white, yellow, and red. As the ice mages gaze stared directly at the wooden demon, Lucy couldn't help but blush at the sight of him. And for some reason, Ezra had an almost unnoticeable hint of red on her cheeks.

Soon, the figure beside him stepped forward, pink hair with black tips danced in the wind as glowing red eyes glared at the demon. A face mask, that resembled a grinning shark was attached to the lower part of his face, and gleamed a bloody red.

His black and golden lined jacket was gone, his scarf still attached to his neck, seemingly indestructible to everything around him. Blood red gauntlets were attached to his arms, a blood red jewel embedded into the back of the palms as a blood red spike extended out of the sides of it.

Simi liar coloured greaves adored his feet as his clawed toes dug into the ground. His bloody red claws were wrapped around what looked like a tri-barrel gun, two plated plates attached to the sides and angled to go with the triangle designed barrel shape.

His eyes narrowed as he pumped the gun, a shell exploding out of the shotgun. The shell hit the floor and it seemed like a signal as Gray flicked his right thumb across the guard of his katana. The spikes spun, landing on yellow as the blade seemed to spark.

"Back me up" Gray vice stated as golden sparks cackled around his greaves. No one know what would happen as Gray seemingly disappeared in a boom of static, Natsu charging towards the demon.

The demon didn't have time to think as a boom of static echoed directly behind it; it only got a glimpse of its attacker as a white sword swung towards it. "LIGHTNING WAVE!" Gray's voice roared, a wave of pure golden lightning shooting out towards the wooden demon.

The atack hit, scorching its back and making it tumbled forward, directly on top of the charging Natsu. Before a warning could be said another roar echoed around the on lookers. "TRIDENT REVOLVER!".

Three flaming bullet exploded against the demons chest, throwing it into the air, past the airborne Gray as Natsu grinned under his face mask. Gray twisted his body, making himself lay sideways in the air as he pulled his Katana back, flicking the guard at the same time.

The blade seemed to glow a hot red as gray swung it forward. "FLAMNG TIWSTER!" he roared, a spiral of orange flame erupting form the white blade and colliding with the airborne demon. As the great wooden demon was tossed further into the air, Natsu as working on his next move.

Everyone could only watch in silence as Natsu flicked the shotgun in his hands up, the stick pulling further back and flicking upwards like a spear spike. Soon the large space was between the stock and the rest of the gun was filled as two of the tri-barrels flicked backwards, clicking into place as they formed a large black staff.

Next the red metal plate moved forward, separating and readjusting as Natsu twirled the moving weapon in his hands. Soon the pates clicked into place, creating a large red metal scythe as Natsu held it behind himself.

Another click echoed around them as a blade extended forward, finishing the scythe off as Natsu placed his right foot on the blade, pointing the top of the scythe downwards. Before anyone could react, Natsu pressed the small trigger beside his right hand, a loud bang echoing around them as Natsu was shot into air, going directly towards Gray.

"Give me a boost!" Natsu yelled, his gauntlet pulsing to life as he reached his left hand out to Gray. The ice mage didn't blink as he grabbed Natsu's extended hand, twisting himself as he threw the dragon slayer higher.

"BOOST!" Natsu's gauntlet bellowed, flaming exploded from the barrel hole at the top of his scythe as he pulled the trigger again. This time, he was shot above the now falling demon. Wthout pause, the dragon slayer, kicked his scythe outwards, the blade swinging above his head as he grinned down at the falling demon, the shark like mask hiding the manic grin he held.

"CHAOS RAIN!" he roared, red flames exploded around his scythe blade as he swung the red and black metal downwards. Five streams of red hot hellfire erupted form the sc the, exploded against the demon as it roared in fury and pain.

It crashed harshly into the ground, creating a huge crater as Gray hit the ground in a crouch, not far away from the stunned mages. Erza attempted to move forward, only for Gray to flick his Katana's guard again, the golden sparks returning as he vanished in a huge boom of static.

Natsu was stilling falling, his scythe held behind him again as Gray appeared beside him. "Let's end this!" Gray yelled, his left hand reaching out towards Natsu. Natsu grabbed the extended hand, both of the jewels in their gauntlet pulsing to life at the same time.

"BOOST, DIVIDE, BOOST, DIVIDE, BOOST, DIVIDE, BOOST, DIVIDE, BOOST, DIVIDE, BOOST, DIVIDE" their gauntlet bellowed one after the other. As the shared energy gathered into their perspective weapons, the wooden demon glared up at their falling forms, another demonic beam charging up.

Gray flicked his Katana's guard again, the spikes spinning widely as the blade started to give off a soft icy mist. Natsu's scythe exploded with red flames, the chaotic flames dancing down the scythe making it look like a flaming weapon on death.

The demon fired its charge beam at them, much to the mages worry, only for two roars to echo around them. "OMEGA FREEZE/ ALPHA FLAME!" they heard as the demonic bema collided with two new attacks.

Red hellfire battled the huge beam from the left as pure ice blue energy battled it from the right. Seconds went by and the three attacks exploded against each other, creating a huge dust cloud that prevented the mages form seeing how the two fighters did.

The demon seemed to think it had won only for the dust cloud to separate as Natsu shot forward, his scythe blade held backwards as he closed in on the demons chest without it having time to react. Hellfire encased his body as the dragon slayer cut through the demon chest like it was butter.

The demon roared in pain, almost falling over as it lost control over its legs. It could have crushed the stunned mages, if Gray didn't appear in the air before its falling face. It didn't have time to react as he shot forward, his katana stabbed into its face as golden lightning exploded across its face and neck.

The jewels on his gauntlets lighting up as he grabbed the sparking wood. "HALF DIMENISON!" he roared as everyone watched the huge demon actually be cut in half, one half disappearing for their eyes as the other started to rot and die.

The ice mage fell from the high perch, free falling as the mages wondered what happened. "Shit, he used too much energy" Natsu cursed a few meters away from the mages. Erza didn't need to think as her body glowed brightly, already moving as she reequipped her rather skimpy black winged armour.

Gray Katana, armour, and mask shard had shattered; disappearing from his body as Erza flew in, catching him in her arms. He was tired, his breathing level as he had fallen unconscious after the last attack.

Erza couldn't stop the blush that crossed her face as the ice mage snuggled into her breasts, if he was anyone else she would had gutted them for that. As she returned to the group, she saw Natsu had passed out as well, Happy trying to wake him up by slapping him with a half eaten fish.

She stared at the two mages she had known for most of her life, and could only wonder what was going on with them. "Erza's boobs are comfy!" she heard the knocked out mage in her arms mutter, getting a few snickers form the guild master as she blushed.

All he could see was white, the familiar feeling of snow under his feet meant he was somewhere cold, but how did he get here. Tainted blue eyes cracked open as Gray found himself staring up at the painfully bright blue sky.

Wasn't he fighting a demon, what happened, did he die? "**_No_**" a voice spoke, making Gray roll to his feet as he scanned the area for the speaker. No one was in sight as Gray saw he was in a frozen desert; the only structure was some pyramid like building off in the distance.

"**_You know, I thought you would have found me by now_**" the amused hollow voice chuckled, making Gray spin as he tried to find the voice again. He only caught the glimpse of something white moving out of his vision, too fast for him to keep up with as he stood tense, waiting for an attack.

"**_Oh, you're already getting ready to fight, at least you're not as bad as last time_**" the voice spoke from behind the ice mage. Gray spun again, his hands forming the usual hand signs as he readied a ice spike to fire at the speaker.

Only for nothing to happen, no magic, no ice, nothing.

"My-my magic" Gray stuttered, his magic had never left him before, what was going on. "**_Hehehe, you can't use those parlour tricks here kingy, you can only use you devil magic_**" the voice spoke making Gray sweat, why was this voice taunting him, what did it want.

"Show yourself!" Gray yelled, turning again in an attempt to see the hollow speaker. "**_I thought you would never ask king_**" the voice cackled, before Gray could react, a foot smashed into the back of his head, throwing towards the snow covered ground.

The soft crunch of someone landing behind him echoed into his ears as Gray picked himself up. Light blue jean, similar yet much brighter than his own adored the persons legs. Bone white skin with dark blue markings decorated the man's chest.

A long six foot ice blue cleaver, three inches wide and a spike acting as a guard was held in the person right hand. A shard of a bone white mask was attached to the person shoulder, the sneering skull teeth and narrowed eye staring at nothing.

The only missing piece of the mask was the left side that would cover the persons left eye and upper part of their lip. The person face made Gray fall backwards as he was staring at a much paling, and grinning version of himself.

"**_Hope you had a nice sleep king, it's time to wake up_**" the person stated, stabbing the long cleaver blade into the ground as he leant on it. Gray stared at the anti him, utterly speechless at what was going on.

"**_Speechless, I know I'm handsome but I don't swing that way_**" the pale Gray stated as a tick mark appeared on Gray forehead. "What was that you bastard!" he snapped, only for the pale him to grin widely.

"**_Now that I have your attention, and you're not on the floor, let's go_**" he said, walking towards the structure in the distance as Gray was left stumped at what to do. "**_Hurry up, we have a let to talk about, and a lot to fill you in on king_**" he heard the pale person yell as he was snapped out of his musing.

"Where are we going, where is this place, why are you so pale?" Gray asked quickly as he caught up to the sword wielder. "**_In order, that pyramid over there, your mind, and don't talk about my skin colour, its either this or my normal form_**" the person replied easily as Gray nodded, slightly wonder what he really looked like.

"**_Now, let's fill you in on some things king..._****you have lived through multiple lives**" the person said bluntly, making Gray freeze in place. "Wait what!" Gray yelled as the pale him scowled. "**_Let me finish, I thought you were meant to be calm and collected_**" the person muttered before resuming his walk towards the structure.

"**_Now, as I was saying, this isn't you first life, hell this isn't even your fifth life, but I can't tell you how many lives you have lived_**" the person stated as Gray kept listening. "Why not?" Gray asked calmly as the person raised an eyebrow.

"**_Because you would remember too much king and that would kill you...again_**" the person stated as Gray nodded. "**_But, I will be making you remember your first life, the life that forced you through so many adventures and trails, gaining powers, and evolving to the point you stood above everyone par god_**" he stated as Gray gulped.

"**_You're taking this better than most times, at least you didn't throw a hissy fit like the time you were a girl_**" the person said making Gray stop. "What!" Gray yelled as the anti him raised an eyebrow.

"**_Yea, you were a girl at one point_**" the person said as Gray looked at him with shock. "But, but, how is that possible, that shouldn't be possible, at all!" Gray yelled at the person, who only stared at him with a deep panned expression.

"**_You said the same thing when you found out, except for calling me a pervert for commenting on your boobs_**" the person stated as Gray paused. "Wait, you look just like me, wouldn't that make you a girl if we came back as one?" Gray asked as the person stopped.

"**_Fuck no! I'm one of the spirits that was connected to your soul in your first life, I just take the form on an anti you each timer, and the one time a male version_**" he explained as Gray nodded. "So...what was the boob's thing about?" Gray asked, honestly curios about this.

"**_You had a great rack, I just pointed out and then next thing I know I'm almost getting killed by your sword, you did learn to use it the fastest in that life, now let's get back on track, we're here_**" the person said as Gray found himself blinking as he realised they were now standing in front of the door to the structure.

"**_Come on in, the old man's inside_**" the person said, pushing the double doors open for Gray to walk into. All around him was darkness, nothing could be seen form inside as Gray tried to find the wall.

Only to freeze as the sound of some creature breathing directly in front of him. "**It's good to see you again child**" a deep icy voice spoke as Gray found himself staring at two large dark blue lizard like eyes.

"**We have much to speak of child, the red one has most likely already talked with his wielder, bringing him up to speed with your current selection of skills and powers**" the voice explained as Gray noticed the pale him lighting some candles around the large room.

As the light lit into the room, Gray could see the snow like scales of the huge forty foot long dragon staring directly at him. The long array of ice blue spikes that decorated its spine and finished at the end of its tail made it look a lot more intimating.

"A-a dragon" Gray stuttered, staring wide eyed at the beast in front of him. "**It would seem that Thanatos neglected to tell you about me?**" the dragon grumbled as he glared at the pale Gray beside him.

"**_Eh, I'm an asshole, after all these centuries you should know that_**" the now named Thanatos replied as he leant on his cleaver. "Who-who are you?" Gray asked, slightly fearful of the huge dragon, the legends of these beasts didn't help him settle his nerves.

"**I am Albion, one of the two heavenly dragons, known as the white dragon emperor and the vanishing dragon**" Albion explained.

As Gray was being filled in on how he was actually the reincarnation of a devil/demon/dragon. And apparently being turned into a girl once. Natsu was staring at the world that was completely filled with fire.

But he couldn't eat it.

"Damn it, let me eat you delicious fire!" Natsu cried, trying for the sixth time to eat the flames around him. "**No matter how entertaining this is, we have business partner**" the deep voice that Natsu remember form earlier today spoke up.

The dragon slayer turned, only now noticing that floating beside him in the sea of flames was a huge forty foot long blood red scaled dragon with narrowed emerald green eyes. "Igneel?" Natsu asked as the large dragon scuffed.

"**No, I am not your foster father partner, I am Ddriag the red dragon emperor and the spirit that is connected to your soul through the boosted gear**" Ddriag explained as Natsu cocked his head to the side.

"You mean that funky gauntlet" he asked as the old dragon sighed. "**Yes, but before we get to that, I have a lot to explain partner, it is time for me to unlock your memories of your past life...word of warning, try not to lose yourself**" the dragon said as Natsu watched the crimson claw extend towards his forehead.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked, staring at the large incoming claw in confusion. "**You'll find out**" the dragon mumbled as he pressed the extended claw to Natsu's head. At the same time Gray was being subjected to the same treatment as both mages eyes glazed over.

Flashes went through each of their heads, showing them memories of someone that had never met.

Natsu saw heartbreak, adventure, battles, fun...everything that Sean the first wielder of the boosted gear to become the true alpha knight.

Gray saw love, sadness, hurt, confusion, silliness, and death as he watched the memories of Glenn, the first wilder of the divine divide to become the omega knight.

As the memories faded, Natsu held his head in pain, trying to sort out all of the new memories, his eye scrunched up in pain as he felt his head splitting in two. After a few minutes it was over as Natsu looked up towards the old dragon.

"What-what just happened?" he asked his voice shaky as he tried to make sense of it all. "**I see you're still yourself, that's good, I don't need your pimp like attitude to bleed over...again**" the dragon muttered before addressing Natsu.

"**You have just regained your memories of your first life, the white one will have done the same with the Harbinger, but for now we much discus your powers**" Ddriag said with a sigh. "What do you mean, shouldn't I have all of them, if I am Sean" Natsu asked, oddly calmly instead of his usually brash demanding way.

"**It depends on what happens when your soul is reborn, from when your memories took over, I have found that you still have control over your chaos jewel and below, your balance breaker is locked as you will need to train to handle it and your dive will be tricky**" Ddriag explained.

"Okay, wait...where are the other jewels then?" Natsu asked as the dragon sighed. "**Scattered around this world, while your memories slept, I have been gathering information for us, the jewels are still connected to your soul but that are lost at the moment, they are around you just need to find them**" Ddriag explained.

"Okay, I understand that...but why do I have to be friends with that icy bastard gray!" Natsu yelled as the old dragon stared at him. "**I guess not everything can bleed over correctly, you will be confused for a few days, you will see the Harbinger as both Glenn and Gray, so best bet is to just wait until all of the memories and emotional bleeding is finished, your emotions will settle and then you can go back to hating each other, might even be entertaining to have you both fight**" the dragon chuckled.

"I'm not fighting Gray to the death, no matter how much of a pervert he is, but I am going to make some form of fun out of this, I wonder where i can get a video camera" Natsu said, rubbing his hands together as lighting flashed behind him.

"**Where the hell did the lightning come from?**" Ddriag asked, only to be ignored as Natsu started to watch the memories of Sean's life, more important the parts about him dating and the fun he had messing with Glenn.

"**Seriously, this place is a sea of fire, where are the clouds!**" Ddriag yelled, something wasn't right in Natsu's inner world.

The clear sky and bright sun was the first thing Gray noticed as he opened his eyes. The lingering confusion of who he was made his mind pause as he found himself in someone's lap. Looking up, the ice mage found himself nose to nose with Erza.

"Erza?" he questioned as the reequip mage raised an eyebrow at him. "What happened?" he asked, trying to decide between the Erza he once knew and the Erza he knows now. It's so confectioning. "You and Natsu passed out after defeating the Lullaby" she explained simply.

"Okay, so why am I in your lap?" he asked before blinking as he thought he saw a hint of red dusting the older girl cheeks. Erza doesn't blush, does she? "I...couldn't let you sleep on the hard ground" she said quickly, glancing away from gray at the same time.

"Glenn, don't question when you girlfriend lets you do this!" Natsu yelled from the other side of the clearing. Gray blinked as he looked up, not seeing Erza blushing as he turned to see where Natsu's voice came from.

He was off the side, laying down beside Happy as the blue cat was talking with Lucy. "Where are we anyway?" the dragon slayer asked, seemingly ignoring the fact he messed up gray's name. "In clover canyon, happy got us lost" Lucy deep panned as happy gasped.

"You're so mean Lucy!" he cried, running off the side of the cliff without looking. "Great Lucy, you killed happy!" Natsu yelled as he lunged to catch the falling cat. "I didn't do anything!" she cried as happy flew back up, missing Natsu as he fell into the canyon after him.

"What happened?" he asked as Lucy yelled in frustration.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm starving!" Natsu whined for what felt like the fiftieth time that day. Right now, the group of Fairy Tail mages and their master Makarov were making their ay through Clover Canyon. Being lead by happy lead them to their current predicament.

Being lost.

"I told you we shouldn't have followed the cat" Lucy said , only to be ignored by Natsu as the dragon slayer started to grumble about needing food. "Will you shut up, we are all hungry!" Gray growled at the pinkette.

"You say something ice princess!" Natsu yelled as Gray glared at him. "And what if I did?" he asked glaring right back at the dragon slayer. "Then I might just tell Lucy and Erza something about you and them...and it involves how you met" Natsu replied as Gray's face paled.

"You wouldn't" he yelled as Natsu grinned at the ice mage. "I might just let it slip out, I mean what would Erza do if she found out you groped her on your first meeting, I don't know, but I wouldn't want to be you" he chuckled as Gray's fearful expression.

"How do you even know that, I was the only one there at the time?" Gray asked as Natsu shot him a grin. "I have my ways" he said chuckling away as he caught up to happy. "What was that about?" Lucy asked making the ice mage flinch.

"No-nothing, nothing at all Lucy, let go!" Gray yelled, running away form the confused blonde girl. "Wait...Gray your clothes!" she yelled. "Damn it, not again!" he yelled in return. "You never saw this" gray said as he picked up his T-shirt.

Lucy said sighed as she walked a head of him, trying and failing to get the image of his chest out of her head. "You liiiiiiiiiiike him" she heard a giggle from behind her. Turning, she saw happy floating behind her, giggling into his paw as Natsu snickered behind the blue cat.

"She's got it bad too, look at her red face, how long do you think it'll take before they get together" Natsu asked as happy looked at him for a second. "Well...let's bring up the score board" Happy said as Lucy blinked and saw a blue score board with her name, and two other unknown slots on it.

"As you can see, the game has just started but I feel like it's going to get very interesting soon enough" Happy said as he appeared on top of the board, wearing a little blue suit and holding a mic. "Where did you get the suit?" Natsu asked as the cat looked at him oddly.

"I'm a cat, I don't know how I get most thing" he replied as the two boys ignored Lucy's frustrated cries. "Oh Primus, not the score board!" Gray screamed as he ra away, leaving an even more confused Lucy behind.

[growl]

That was when Gray stopped and gave Natsu a deep panned stare. "You can't still be hungry" he grumbled as the noise from Natsu's stomach continued. Followed closely behind by Happy's. "I'm hungry!" the dragon slayer whined.

"Does it look like there's any food in this place!" Gray yelled as he glared at the whining pinkette. "You're hungry too" Natsu pointed out as the now shirtless Gray's stomach growled for food. "At least I'm not whining about it" Gray argued back.

"I'm hungry as well" Makarov mumbled as the two mages continued to argue about their stomachs. "Ohhh...I just want to get home soon" Lucy mumbled before noticing that Erza was standing off to the side, looking down the cliff Natsu had fallen down.

How did he get back up?

"Yes, flying fish!" Happy screamed, getting everyone's attention. They turned to see Happy holding his fishing poll above his head, a crazy grin on his face as he stared down in the cliff. "Hay look, fish!" Natsu pointed out to everyone.

They all turned to see blue and gold flying fish floating aimlessly in the canyon. "How did we miss that the first time?" Gray asked Lucy, only to get her looking away from him with a hint of red on her cheeks.

"Hay Erza, is Lucy sick or something?" he asked, only to be ignored by the knight. "Why is everyone ignoring me!" he yelled as Makarov coughed into his hand. "It might be due to the lack of clothes there gray" the old mage pointed out.

Gray froze, feeling a small breeze on his chest before he looked down. "How does this keep happening!" he yelled.

A little while later, the group of mages were sitting beside the cliff, Lucy looking very annoyed as Makarov was praising the blue cat for finding the food. And for the cat teasing her about Gray again.

"I give up" Happy said making the blonde girl face fault. "You what! It was you going on and on about the stupid fish that was delicious!" Lucy yelled as Happy cocked his head to the side. "But they won't bit" Happy mumbled as Lucy gave him a smile.

"Why don't you try again, we can't give up yet Happy" she encouraged as the cat gave her a odd look. Before bursting into tears and running away. "How could you be mean so much!" he cried as Lucy froze again.

"I was encouraging you!" she yelled in disbelief. "Man I wish I had my camera right now, I could make this a comedy romance!" Natsu cackled as Makarov gave him a suspicious stare. "Natsu" he spoke up, getting the dragon slayer out of his crazy ideas.

"Can you tell me what happened back at the master's hall?" he asked as Natsu stopped. "A lot happened master, the story would take too long right now" Natsu said, making Makarov blink at the calmness in the pinkette's voice.

"Fine, but I want answers Natsu, both you and Gray have been acting odd as of late" he said as the dragon slayer nodded. "Yea, but it's going to be entraining for when Gray sees Mira, hehehe" Natsu started to giggle as Makarov stared at him oddly.

"I don't even want to know but we should get going, we want to get home by the end of the day after all" Makarov said, stretching his back out as Natsu agreed with him. "But what about the food!" Natsu whined, getting a chuckle out of the old wizard.

"Looks like not everything has changed" he chuckled.

Off to the side, gray was sitting beside Erza as they waited for as fish to bite their lines. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Gray asked as he noticed the fifth time that Erza gave him a side l9ong look.

"Nothing" she replied simply, looking away from the ice mage. "Don't give me that, what's up with you" Gray remarked as Erza glared at him. To her surprise he wasn't affected, and everyone, even the master was affected by her glares.

"It's nothing important right now" Erza said as Gray sighed. "Just like a remember, stubborn to all else" Gray mumbled in wonder, not noticing the red heads thoughtful look towards him. "Come on we got to go!" Makarov yelled snapping Gray out of his thoughts.

The group continued on, Natsu and Happy groaning about food as Gray and Lucy were at the edge of their patience with the two. The only thing that stopped the ice mage and celestial mage from killing the two was the shout from Makarov.

"It seems we have found a village" he remarked, gaining the attention of the mages. "Food!" Natsu and Happy yelled, leaving the rest behind as they charged into the unknown village. "Those two are going to do something stupid" Gray mumbled as he started walking.

The four mages caught up to the two, only to find them staring around the centre of the village, looking oddly confused. "Where is everyone?" Natsu asked as Makarov and Erza raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean Natsu?" Makarov asked as the dragon slayer glanced at him from over his shoulder. "I can't smell anyone in this village, it's like no one is here" he explained as the master blinked.

"Then we much search through the village, and find some food as well" he proposed, walking off in a random direction. Natsu didn't need to be told twice as he charged off, going straight for the nearest door as Gray sighed.

"He's going to break into someone home, isn't he?" he asked as he strolled after the dragon slayer. Lucy followed, unsure of what to say as she watched Natsu break down a door and lunge into someone's house.

"FOOD!" She heard the pinkette yell from inside as Gray sighed again. "I never remembered Sean being this crazy" he mumbled, not noticing that Lucy caught the off handed comment. "Who's Sean...wait that what Gray called Natsu back when they got crushed by that demon" Lucy thought before looking back towards Gray.

"Hay Gray" she spoke up just before the ice mage could walk into the house after Natsu. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked as the ice mage raised an eyebrow. "Sure, what's up?" Gray questioned as the blonde shifted slightly.

"Can you tell me what happened when that demon crush you, I mean your acting odd some times, like your jumping between two personalities" Lucy asked as Gray looked at her oddly. "I guess some people where going to catch on" Gray mumbled as Lucy looked confused.

"I don't know what to tell you Lucy, right now me and Natsu are confused and are trying to sort some stuff out, when everything is settled, I'll tell you" Gray promised before smiling lightly at the girl.

"I'll treat you to lunch when I have everything sorted out" he added before walking into the house, leaving a confused and slightly flustered Lucy behind. "He Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikes you" a giggled echoed from her right shoulder.

Lucy turned and glared at the blue cat that was giggling into its hand. "I'm going to strangle you" she threatened as Happy ran away, still giggling and mumbling about telling Mira about it.

Inside the house, Gray saw Erza glaring at Natsu and Makarov as they attempted to eat the food on the table. He could only stare as the dragon slayer coward behind the short master, who was evidently trying to cower behind a chair.

It was an odd sight to behold.

"We can't eat this until we have found out what is going on in this village" Erza stated, ignoring the fact her own stomach was growling for the food on the table. Gray just stared at the ridiculous sight before him.

"I guess stubbornness is hat Erza's are known for" he muttered as Makarov proposed the idea of sending Natsu and Gray to get mushrooms for food. "This is going to get sillier and sillier as the day goes on" Gray muttered as he watched Natsu run past him, picking up Happy before the cat could die by Lucy's hand.

"Is this stuff even safe?" Lucy asked as she watched Natsu and Gray eating a verity of mushrooms. "Probable not, but I'm hungry" Natsu answered before eating some more mushrooms. Lucy was about to voice another objection before the dragon slayer hunched over holding his stomach.

Gray and Lucy watched as a mushroom sprouted from the top of Natsu head, making the ice mage blink before he hunched over trying to keep his new lunch in as well. "You have a mushroom on your head!" Natsu laughed as Gray glared at him.

"So do you flame brain" Gray remarked as Natsu growled in return. "What did you say!" he yelled as he placed his head again Gray's. "I said you have flames for brains, you're stupid enough for it!" Gray yelled as he and Natsu glared at each other.

"This is a very cliché gag" Happy remarked as he started munching on his own mushroom, mach to Lucy annoyance. "Wait...Happy don't eat that!" she yelled as Happy looked at her oddly. "Why?" he asked as Lucy face faulted as the cat idiocy.

Before she could say anything else, a simple mushroom sprout from the cats head, with said cat being complete oblivious to it all. "Hay, Happy has a mushroom too, we could start a club, and not let Gray join!" Natsu cheered happily.

"Why would I want to be in a club with you!" Gray yelled in return as the two opposites started arguing again. Lucy just sighed as she looked away from both of them. "You would think guild mates would be able to be more tolerant of each other" Lucy muttered as Happy idly walked past her.

"Yea, but where's the fun in that" happy offered as Lucy's head dropped. "Now help me get this thing off my head, it feels weird!" Happy yelled as Lucy just glared at him. "Yu shouldn't have eaten the mushroom in the first place then" Lucy yelled.

"Gray control you girlfriend, she making Happy cry!" Natsu yelled as Gray's cheeks reddened. "She isn't my girlfriend flame brain, and Happy is being stupid" Gray yelled in return. Lucy just looked between the tow and sighed wonder if they will ever work together.

"Hay guys, what's going on in the village?" Lucy asked as the pointed to the currently red glowing village. Gray and Natsu stopped to see what she was talking about, their mushrooms falling off as they walked towards her.

"Hay your mushrooms fell off, that means mine fell off too!" Happy yelled as he tugged on his mushroom, only for it to remain in place. "Serves your right cat" Lucy snickered as Happy struggled to pull the mushroom off his head.

"We should see what's happening, let's go" Gray said as he and Natsu ran to find both Erza and the master. Lucy followed, after grabbing the confused and upset Happy, who was still complaining about his mushroom.

"What's going on?" Gray yelled as he and the rest of the ground found Erza and Makarov near the edge of the village. "We need a higher place to see, to the cliffs quickly" Erza ordered. Neither Gray nor Natsu had a problem with that as they moved.

Gray grabbed Lucy, holding her in his arms as a ripping sound echoed form his back. Lucy yelped as Gray flew into the air, much to the surprise of everyone present, except Natsu. Landing on the cliff, Gray let Lucy down as he turned to see what was happening to the village.

He still had yet to take notice of the large six off long demonic ice wings that were sprouting from his back as he watched the village glow. "Is this place coming...alive?" he asked watching some of the buildings moving and turning into strange serpents that slivered around the glowing magic rune.

"Gray put your wings away" Natsu spoke up as he landed beside the ice mage. "What?" Gray questioned before he noticed his wings. "I still have these!" he yelled in surprise. "Gray, we don't have time for this, we'll talk later, understand" Erza said making Gray blink.

"How does he do that?" Makarov asked as Natsu shrugged. "You'll find out when I tell you the story, but for a hint he already struggled against aggressive women before, he seems to attract them like a moth to a flame" Natsu said uncaringly.

"Let's ignore my strange change and focus here people" Gray spoke up as he gestured towards the now living serpent village. "Hmm, it seems a dark spell was placed on this village, it was made out of a rune that was dug into the village streets" Makarov mused as he stared at the living village.

"And it made everything alive?" Lucy asked, staring uncomfortably at the living buildings. "I think someone put it up to protect the village, or some secret they wanted to hide" Natsu said as he narrowed his eyes at the serpents.

"But there is one advantage to this situation" Makarov said as he gained the other mages attention. "If it's alive, it can be eaten!" he yelled as Natsu and Gray grinned. "I can do that" Natsu yelled as his hands lit up in flames.

"Anyone for barbeque" he grinned as his left hand was engulfed in a bloody light. A crimson gauntlet encased his forearm as the green jewel pulsed to life. "Let's get to cooking!" he yelled as he jumped from the cliff.

"BOOST!" the gauntlet bellowed as Natsu's flames doubled in heat and size. Gray and Lucy sighed as they watched the slayer descend towards the strange monsters. "He's not leaving me behind" Gray said as he leaped off the cliff as well.

His left hand encased itself in a pure white gauntlet, the blue jewel pulsing to life as he reared it back. "DIVINE WHIP!" the gauntlet bellowed as gray shot his hand forward, a pure white energy white extending forward as it wrapped around one of the serpents necks.

As Gray used the serpent to swing further into the group of monsters, Natsu landed between two of them. His flaming fist smashed heavily into the ground as he roared. "HELLS ERUPTION!" the flame cracked the ground, exploding all around the monsters as they were scorched and burnt by the hell fire.

"Now to slice the meat into equal chunks" Natsu cackled as his right hand pulled his huge silver buster blade out of the flaming ground. "And what better then a knife this big!" he added cheerily as he lunged forward.

The buster blade sliced through the burning creatures with ease, the silver blade cutting the serpents bodies apart as Natsu made his way through them. Not far away Gray leaped over a lunging serpent, his right hand pulled back as he landed on its back.

"Sushi should always be cut with a fine blade" he said to no one in particular as his six foot long three inch wide cleaver formed in his hands. "Ah, this will do" he said as he swung the long blade. The ice blue cleaver sliced into the back of the serpent, cutting the creatures back cleanly in two as Gray leaped towards the next one.

As the two male's mages made their own serpent meals, Lucy and Erza were working on their own group of serpents. "OPEN THE GATE OF THE BULL: TAURUS" Lucy commanded as the golden key glowed in her hands.

Soon an eight foot tall bipedal bull with a huge war axe stood behind her grinning pervertedly. "Ahh, nice boobs Lucy" he complemented as Lucy sulked slightly. "Just cut these creatures" Lucy said as the bull grinned.

"All you had to do was ask, now for some mooooooooves" Taurus yelled as he brought his wart axe up. The bull leaped into the air, brandishing his axe as he adjusted himself above the creatures. As Lucy and Taurus took care of the beast, Erza was using her own style to dice the meat.

With huge butcher knife like swords.

"Ha, I told you Glenn, your sword does look like a butcher knife!" Natsu yelled form across the clearing. "It's a cleaver and that's final you Canadian bastard!" Gray yelled form his own place in the clearing.

"Now it's time to really cook the meat" Natsu said as he flipped his buster blade into a reverse grip. His gauntlet pulsed to life once again, supplying another boost as the flame engulfed his silver blade. "FLAMING TOUCH!" Natsu roared as he swung his blade forward.

If anyone could see what happened they would question what Natsu was doing as a huge flaming reaper exploded out of his blade, the flaming scythe in its hand pulled back as he closed in on the sliced and dying creatures.

As the flaming monster exploded against the creatures, fully cooking the meat, Gray had landed not far away from the serpents he had trapped in ice. "And now to separate the meat" Gray said as he flipped his thin cleaver into a reverse grip and pulled it above his head.

"ICE BREAKER!" he roared stabbing his blade into the ground as magic flowed through it. Soon a huge array of ice spikes erupted from the ground around the creatures, each one of speared multiple times before the ice exploded, showering the area around Gray in icy chunks of serpents.

"Now to eat" Gray commented as Natsu form his place grabbed a hand full of serpent meat. Lucy was doing the same as Erza handed her a perfectly sliced piece of serpent. As they bit down on frozen, sliced, and cooked meat, they hurled.

"It tastes like stone" Natsu yelled as he coughed up the uneatable meat. "Oh primus, this is worse than Xenovia's cooking" Gray said, emptying his stomach of its contents. "Why did you make me eat that!" Lucy yelled as Erza ignored her.

"Screw it, I'm going back to the guild, I'm not hungry enough to eat stones" Natsu yelled. All of this was happening while Happy was being attacked by a strange serpent chair.

And no one would help him.

Poor Happy.


	5. Chapter 5

"The news about Eisenwald had spread throughout the town already" Lucy though as she recounted the events of her big quest. "I still can't believe that I was in the middle of something that big, and to see Fairy tail's strongest team in action" she thought fondly as she recalled how both Natsu and Gray battle against the wooden demon.

"I wonder what will happen next" she muttered as she set her quill down and sighed. "Hmm, 70,000 jewels, this place is great" a voice spoke up behind the blonde beauty. Lucy turned to see Gray sitting in the seat behind her, in his underwear.

"Don't break into my house!" Lucy screamed as she kicked the ice mage across the face. "What did I do?" Gray cried as he held his nose, hoping it wasn't broken. "You're stripped in my house!" Lucy yelled as Gray blinked.

"No I didn't, I stripped outside" gray said as the blonde sighed. "What are you doing here?" Lucy asked in annoyance as Gray got off the floor. "What can't I come to visit, or are the lacy panties and sigh I should leave" Gray asked teasingly as Lucy blushed.

"Your pervert!" she screamed as she went to slap the black and gold haired mage. "You're the one who kicked me, not my fault you wear short skirts" Gray defend as he ducked under the slap. "Don't question me about clothe, you barley wear any!" Lucy yelled as Gray backed o=up from the angry female.

Only to find himself at a wall and an angry Lucy in front of him. "Hay, hay, I came to tell you about Natsu and Erza, don't hit me!" Gray yelled as Lucy stopped at his words. "What's going on?" Lucy asked as Gray sighed in relief.

"Note to self, never try teasing again, most girls aren't Akeno" Gray mumbled before addressing Lucy again. "Natsu and Erza are having their fight today, I managed to get them to agree to going to the clearing outside, Natsu's got more destructive powers now" Gray explained as Lucy looked in thought.

"Who's Akeno, is it his girlfriend, no I've been here a month and Gray doesn't have a girlfriend, I think" Lucy thought before realising that Gray was right in front of her face. "Are you okay, you spaced out there" Gray asked not taking notice of the blush that was creeping across Lucy's cheeks.

"I-I'm fine" Lucy stuttered as gray shrugged. "Alright, but let's go, I have to make sure Natsu doesn't go too far" Gray said as he walked out of the door, still in his boxers. "What about your clothes!" Lucy yelled after him.

"Damn it!"

"They can't be serious" Lucy said as she watched most of the guild surrounding both Natsu and Erza. The former was staring calmly as latter was bouncing on his heels, looking ready to burn something. "Why are they fighting?" Lucy asked.

"It's what men do!" Elfman yelled cheerily as Lucy gave him a deep panned stare. "Erza's a girl" Mira spoke up as Elfman just chuckle loudly. "More like a female monster" Marco said as he joined Elfman in laughing.

"But you guys are the strongest team, you shouldn't be fighting" Lucy spoke up as Gray looked at her oddly. "Strongest team?" he questioned as Lucy nodded. "Yo Natsu and Erza are the strongest in the guild as a team" Lucy asked as Gray scuffed.

"Who told you that crap" Gray asked before a odd felling washed over him. Looking to his right he saw Mira tearing up and winched. "Oh shit, Mira, I didn't..." he stopped himself when his head began to hurt again.

The images of a blonde boy holding a girl that looked just like Mira as she cried into his shoulder flashed through his mind. "**_How many of your mates will you meet kingy_**" Thanatos spoke up from inside the ice mages head.

"Shut up!" Gray thought back as he beat down a blush at thinking about Lucy and Mira, damn that pervert spirit! "Gray you okay?" Lucy asked as she looked between the stock still Gray and the now smiling Mira.

"Does Gray like Mira, oh I hope not" Lucy thought as she glanced at the ice mage again before turning back towards the fight. "It's been a while since we last fought" Erza spoke up as Natsu grinned at her.

"I'm a lot stronger than when we were kids" he said grinning widely as he held his left hand up. "Boosted gear" he spoke up his arm was encased in a shiny crimson clawed gauntlet. "Natsu!" Gray spoke up as he got the attention of everyone.

"Don't go past first release" he said glaring at the dragon slayer. "What, come on!" Natsu whined as Gray glared. "We can go all out later, but you're not using chaos on anyone" Gray said sternly as Natsu relented.

"Fine but you own me a good fight" Natsu grumbled before he turned back to Erza. "You better not hold back Erza" Natsu said as the knight smiled at him. "I intend to go all out" Erza said as she was enveloped in a bright light.

When it died down Erza was dressed in what could be described as a skimpy phoenix costume. Clawed orange and black gauntlet and greaves decorated her limbs as she wore a orange and black armoured one piece swim suit like chest piece.

Her hair was done up in two long pig tails on the side of her head as she wielded a crimson flame design blade in her hands. As the others commented on her stats and how Natsu was at a disadvantage, gray was trying not to have a nose bleed.

"And I thought Erza couldn't get sexier" he muttered, not noticing that Lucy heard hi and was currently glaring into the back of his head. He did feel like some sort of doom was going to happen to him but ignored it, that usually happens a lot anyway.

"So you think that will make you stronger, hell fire isn't the same as normal fire Erza" Natsu commented as he drove his right hand into the ground. "It's time to pay the flame of hell in blood" Natsu said as he pulled a huge seven foot long silver buster blade out of the ground.

Erza looked at the baled in surprise, not knowing that Natsu could use a sword. Everyone in the guild was also surprised by the dragon slayer. Mainly because he had never used a weapon before. As the two faced off against each other, Happy was staring intently at the two.

"All my money on Erza" he said handing Cana the jewel from his seemingly endless back pact.

"Begin!" Makarov ordered, watching Natsu intently as they two got ready to begin.

Natsu took one last glance towards Gray, only to see him narrowing his eyes at him. Without another thought, Natsu lunged forward, swinging the huge blade form behind him and down on Erza.

The red clad knight leaped to the side, watching the huge blade slice into the ground as she took to the skies above Natsu. Her own blade was already pulled back as she adjusted herself into a nose dive.

She was expecting the dragon slayer to dodge as he normally would have done in their fights. Only for this time, Natsu swept his blade across his chest, ripping form the ground as it blocked the oncoming flame designed sword.

"I do have skills with the sword Erza" Natsu said cheekily as he leaped backwards, pulling his sword back as he held his gauntlet clad hand in front of him. "But enough of the restraints" Natsu said, confusing Erza as he got ready to attack again.

In a surprise move, Natsu flipped his huge seven foot long blade into a reverse grip, the handle being held across his chest as his boosted gear was held above his head. "BOOST!" a deep voice bellowed as the jewel pulsed to life on the back of the gauntlets palm.

Before anyone could question Natsu, the dragon slayer slammed his armour fist into the back of the blades handle, engulfing the silver blade in hell fire. "RELEASE: GRIMCUTTER!" Natsu roared as he and his blade were engulfed in the red fire.

"That idiot doesn't known restraint" Gray mumbled, catching the attention of a few guild members. "What are you talking about Gray, Natsu can't beat Erza, even if he went all out" Cana said uncaringly as Gray sighed.

"Oh he can win, easily in fact, but I'm not letting him use that against Erza, just letting him release Grimcutter is a lot" Gray replied as the guild members looked at him like he was crazy. "Just watch" Gray sighed as he returned his attention to the fight, getting ready to step in when Natsu went too far.

Which knowing him, will be soon.

"ROAR REAPER!" Natsu's voice echoed as a flaming blade in the red fire swung upwards. Everyone was surprised as the hellish fire exploded towards Erza, going up like a huge arc of flames as Erza made to block the fire attack.

She didn't count on the fact that Natsu had warned her that hell fire was different to normal and dragon fire.

Her flame blade crashed against the attack, Erza expecting to bisect the flame in two with ease. Only for her to go wide eyed as the hell fire partially melted her sword before exploding in her face. "I warned you about the hell fire" Natsu said as the flame around him vanished.

The pinkette was now holding what would be described as a large knife like curved blade, a long red laced handle with an odd leaver attached to the rounded guard. Red writing of some unknown language was etched on the side of the blade, seemingly glowing like a flickering flame.

"Hell fire burns everything in its way, it can only be topped by cursed moon flames" Natsu explained as everyone noticed the addition of a grinning shark like face mask attached to his face. His eyes now had an odd flaming glow as his gauntlet glowed ever so slightly.

"That was a surprise Natsu, you even melted one of my best swords" Erza noted, making everyone drop their jaws at what Natsu had done. "Let's continue" Erza said as she flew forward with her blade held back.

Natsu grinned, similar to his face mask as he revved his blade up, making the curved edge glow a flaming red. Erza blade clashed against Natsu evolved one, sparks flying around them as Natsu locked eyes with Erza.

"You will have to tell me where you got such a blade, or learn to change weapons during a fight" Erza commented as she backed off, avoiding the slash that might have took her arm off. "Can't Grimcutter is a legendary sword, wielded by the first heavenly dragon Ddriag" Natsu answered making everyone question where he learnt this.

"**Ha, I don't even need a sword like the red one**" Albion laughed from inside Gray's head. "Shut up you" Gray snapped as he turned his attention back to the fight. Why were Albion and Thanatos betting to see when he would step in?

He wasn't that protective of his mates, was he?

Wait...damn it Thanatos!

"**_Caught on to that did ya_**" Thanatos chuckled as Gray growled under his breath. "What happened to Natsu, he using a sword of all things, he's actually beating Erza!" Cana asked as the other members shrugged. Lucy knew something happened at clover, but remained silent from the look Gray was sending her.

The only one that was left was Makarov, who was staring intently at Gray. "Those two are going to cause me more headaches than normal now" he sighed as he returned to the fight. Looking honestly surprised at Natsu ability with the huge blade.

"It seems we are equal in this fight" Erza commented as she and Natsu clashed blade again. "If Gray didn't restrict me I would have won by now" Natsu grumbled as he pushed Erza back, twisting his curved blade before bringing it down, cutting a section of her gauntlet as she tried to back up.

"Is that why you haven't used that scythe or gun yet?" Erza asked as she glanced at the ruined gauntlet. She would have to be more careful from now on. "Yep, now let's continue" Natsu replied as he revved his blade up.

"ROAR REAPER!" Natsu yelled, releasing another arc of hell fire towards Erza. This time, Erza dove to the left, her phoenix wing extending as he dodge the firry attack. She was surprised to see Natsu lunging towards her, already arriving in front of her as his gauntlet was covered in red flames.

"DRAGON CLAW!" he roared, slamming the flamed fist into her gut and tossing her across the clearing. Erza extended her wings, ignoring the pain as she flipped and landed on the ground, her clawed boot digging into the grass to stop her.

She looked up to see Natsu already charging towards her, his blade engulfed in red fire again. "He's really pushing me this time" Erza muttered as she watched the dragon slayer swing his blade towards her left side. Her slightly melted blade came up, blocking the flaming sword.

She could feel the magic blade trying to stand against the new flames, only to fail as the strange flames Natsu was using started to melt the blade again. "This is going to be my win Erza!" Natsu yelled as he pushed her back a foot.

Erza gritted her teeth in frustration as Natsu was beginning to overpower her. What had happened to make the dragon slayer so strong? "HEL DRAGON..." Natsu was ready to end the fight by firing a roar point blank as Erza.

Only to stop as arc of lightning made both of the fighters separate. Both Erza and Natsu turned to follow the direction the lightning came from. Only to see Gray standing at the front of the group with his pure white Katana pointed towards them.

"Why did you stop me Gray!" Natsu yelled as Gray glared at him, his one uncovered eye glowing blue as his masked one glowed yellow. "I'm not letting you use hell fire on some at point blank, if Erza fire resistant weapons can't stand up to it, how can she!" Gray snarled as the other mages looked at him in surprise.

"I was going to hold back" Natsu replied but a jet of water smashed into his face, sending him to the ground. "No you weren't flame brain" Gray growled as he lowered his blade. Before Natsu could yell at him, a loud clap echoed around all of three ages of Fairy Tail.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I have important council business here" a fog lady said as she stepped past the mages and faced Erza. "Erza Scarlet, you are under arrest for the thirteen counts of damage down to clover and the train station" the frog lady stated as everyone froze.

Gray's yellow eye glowed eerily as he was about to object to the arrest, only for Natsu red clawed hand to grabbed his shoulder, the clawed finger drawing blood as the dragon slayer held Gray in place.

"Not yet" Natsu stated as he glared at the enraged ice mage. Gray glared at him but didn't speak up as he watched one of his mates be taken away on false charges. "**Y_ou better have a good reason for stopping me_**" Gray muttered demonically as Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"That's my reason, you are too angry about this, our memories and emotions haven't settled yet, so step back and let me handle this one" Natsu said as his own eyes flash blood red, as if asking Gray to challenge his word.

"**_Fine_**" Gray said, shrugging Natsu's hand off as he went back to guild, letting the dragon slayer do his work.

"So this is your big plan" Gray muttered as he watched the little pink lizard that Natsu had been transformed into try and break the glass bottle he was placed inside. "Let me out of there, we have to get Erza back, she didn't do anything wrong!" Natsu cried as Makarov sighed.

"Why would they take Erza away?" Lucy mumbled from opposite Gray. "The council need to show their in control, so they're going to blame someone because Erigor got away" Gray replied as he glared at the table.

"**_Calm down Kingy, your mates a lot stronger than she looks, that council can't do shit_**" Thanatos spoke up as Gray snarled under his breath. "**He is correct child, calm down, I'm sure the red one has a plan**" Albion said as Gray blinked.

"The bastard is in a glass bottle and is the size of a mouse, how is that a plan" Gray wondered as he glanced at the little Natsu again. "**Some things just need to happen, you will find out in due time**" the old ice dragon said before cutting off the ice mages connection.

"That old dragon is being worse than the time I tried to master my jewelled beast" Gray muttered before he felt his body stiffen as if a familiar energy washed over him. He breathed out slowly, a hit of orange and red embers escaping his lips as he stared down at the table.

"It's awakened, and close, but I need Natsu, fuck why now of all times" Gray cursed as he let his head hit the table in frustration. "If only Kurumu was here, I could have sent her to keep an eye on Erza" Gray mumbled, not noticing that Lucy had heard him.

"Who are all these girls Gray known's, I never seen him with a girlfriend" She thought before glancing towards the smiling Mira. "I need to find out some things" she mumbled as she went to get a drink.

Inside the council's tower, Erza was being escorted towards the council chambers. Her wrists were restricted by the magic cuffs as she was directed towards the huge door. She only stopped when she saw a very familiar head of blue hair leaning on one of the pillars.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously as the man open his eye, the strange red tattoo on the right side of his face made her glare harder as he looked at them. "Siegrain!" she said as the man gave an almost dangerously smug smile as he approached the scarlet haired knight.

"What are you doing here?" Erza asked with barely restrained rage at the blue haired man. "I am part of the council, and you shouldn't be so quick to be angry at me, I did stick up for your guild" the man replied calmly as he approached Erza.

"But that's not why I am here, I just wanted to speak with you before you go in, even if the council is just projection they are still going to be angry about someone being late" he said as he walked past the red knight.

"Just make sure you keep quiet about you know what, for both our sakes" he whispered as he attempted to place his hand on her chin. Only for Erza to look away with a disgusted expression much to the man's shock.

"With that said, off you go" he said vanishing form the spot to take his place at the councils side. Erza shook her head as she walked towards the door, not noticing that someone else had been listening to them.

"Glenn's not going to like this" the figure muttered as he frowned behind his shark like face mask. "But whatever he has planned will fall by the omega knight, I will make sure of it" the figure said as he moved around the pillar he was attached too.

A crimson and black tri-barrel shot gun gleamed in the sun light as his clawed gauntlet kept him attached to the pillar. "But for now, it's time to cause a scene, and maybe put some suggestive thoughts into someone's head" his snickered as he leaped form the pillar, aiming his gun towards the door.

Back at the guild Gray was slowly grinding the table with his pure white claw. He didn't care if anyone saw the gauntlet, the fact that a jewel had been awakened and Natsu was currently trapped in a bottle and Erza was being arrested was getting on his nerves.

"You seem to be quite calm right now Natsu, something wrong?" Makarov asked as he gaze the little lizard inside the bottle a small interested stare. Said lizard was sweating as he glanced between Mira and Makarov.

"Why is Natsu so quiet not, he usually keeps screaming until he is out" Elfman mumbled as Makarov looked closer at the bottle. "What's the matter?" he asked lifting the bottle slightly.

To everyone's surprise the lizard puffed and it its place of Macao, who was rubbing the back of his head as he looked up at the old master. "I owned Natsu a favour" he mumbled as the old wizard paled at what Natsu could do.

"So that's what he did" Gray said with a small grin of his own.

Erza stood in the middle of the council room, the council looking down at her as they read the charges that were held against her. "You have been found guilty of these damages and will..." the middle council member was cut off as the door behind the red knight exploded.

"Honey I'm home!" a yelled as a figure in black with gleaming crimson armour rolled in side and skidded to a stop beside Erza. "I hope you didn't leave me out on the party" Natsu said grinned as he lifted his shotgun towards the council members.

"And bang goes the old bastard" he cackled, firing a tri-shot into the holographic bearded council member. The projection vanished as the flaming bullet exploded against his chair making Natsu grin. "Ha-ha, there not even real" he laughed.

"What are you doing here?" the young black haired women asked as she looked at Natsu with interest. "Why, I would have thought the council would have invited the guy that actually did all of the damages on the mission in clover to this party" Natsu said as his shark like face mask marred his own grin.

Erza was standing still, her shoulder trembling in rage as she glared at the back of the dragon slayers head. The other council members were still in shock until the once dead hologram of the breaded council member return, glaring down at the pinkette.

"Rune knights, arrest these two" he ordered as Natsu held his arms up in surrender. "It was her fault" he said, pointing to the surprised frog woman that was standing outside the destroyed door. "Get this manic out of here" the breaded council member ordered as Natsu was dragged away, burning the floor and destroying pillars as he tried to get away.

"So that was Natsu Dragneel, what a high spirited mage" Siegrain mumbled as the black haired women beside him giggled. "He sure is" she replied as the two Fairy Tail mages were dragged away.

"You're an idiot Natsu" Erza scolded as the dragon slayer leant against the stone wall of the cell. "Oh, and why's that?" he asked rather uncaringly. "I would have been going home by now if it wasn't for you, this was just a false arrest, they wouldn't have done anything to me" Erza growled as Natsu blinked.

"Should have thought of that, oh well" he replied with a shrug as Erza looked ready to snap at him. "But now I get to ask you a question" Natsu said as he sat down, leaning his back against the wall. "How do you know that blue haired guy?" he asked quietly as Erza froze.

"What?" she questioned as Natsu opened a single eye. "Don't lie to me Erza, I watched him talk with you, you don't have to tell me anything, but you have to know that we are here if you need us, mainly Gray" Natsu said as Erza stuttered in thought/

"Wh-what are you talking about?" she questioned trying to make her thought come together at what the dragon slayer was saying. "That's for another time Erza, but suffice to say, you and gray would look cute together" he said uncaringly.

Inside the pinkette's mind, Ddriag was smashing his head against a wall he made as Natsu continued to make suggestions to Erza and ruin Gray's life. "**I should have seen this coming, Albion and Thanatos are going to have a kick when partner actually makes a move to bring that boy and those girls together**" Ddriag mumbled as he watched Natsu make Erza blush about something.

"**Maybe I should have kept the memories of what Sean did to Glenn's love life from him, it would have made things so much simpler**" he mumbled quietly as he cut the connection, not wanting to be a part of this anymore.

"I feel a disturbance in the force" gray mumbled as he glanced around the guild hall like someone was out to get him. "What's wrong with you?" Cana asked as Gray glanced at her. "I...don't know, I feel like someone is ruining my life very slowly, and that is has happened before" he mumbled in reply.

"Eh, it's probable nothing, now let's drink" the brunette alcoholic ordered as she threw a glass of bear at the ice mages head.

Only to hit Happy as he flew by.

Poor Happy, always get the short end of the sick.

"Lucy why did you hit me?" he cried as he flew away from the blonde girl. "It wasn't me you stupid cat!" she yelled at him.


	6. Chapter 6

"It's so great to be free!" Natsu yelled as he danced on top of one of the tables inside the guild hall. "No more stuffy cell's I'm free and can take over the world!" he yelled as the other ignored him. He was always yelling random things anyway.

"We should have known the council wouldn't have placed one of the strongest mages around in a cell for life" Gray mumbled as he leant back on his chair. "You're just saying that because your actually glade Erza's out of the cell, you're like male tsundere" Happy pointed out.

"I'm not a tsundere you blue rat!" Gray yelled as Happy stared at him oddly. "Yep, I can see it now, soon you will be listening to Erza closely when she asks you something and then saying you would have done it anyway and then call her a baka" Happy explained uncaringly.

"Happy" A sweet voice spoke up making the little blue devil freeze in place. "Are you perhaps putting thoughts someone liking someone into Gray's head" she asked as Happy flinched, trying to inch himself away from the white haired bar maid.

"That's my job Happy, no fish tonight" she said as she walked away. Leaving Gray to blink in confusion and Happy crying on the floor with a cloud above his head. "I'm just going to ignore this" Gray sighed as he grabbed his drink.

Lucy just stared at them with a sweat drop as she sat down opposite Gray. "Hay, Natsu, get your ass off the table" Gray said as the pinkette blinked. "Eh, sure" Natsu replied as he jumped into the seat beside Lucy.

"You feel it to don't you" Gray said as Natsu narrowed his eyes slightly. "Yea, I felt it when I was taken into the cell, if you felt it too, then two of our jewels are awake" Natsu replied ad he glanced down at his left arm.

"You spoken with Albion yet?" he asked as Gray nodded. "Yea, we should watch out for anyone using the jewels, anyone with magic could unlock even a small amount of their power could put a lot of people in danger" Gray replied.

"What are both of you talking about" Lucy asked in frustration as she got tired of being out of the loop with both of them. "Nothing important Luke" Natsu said waving Lucy away. "It's Lucy" Gray and Lucy said in unison.

They blinked as they looked at each other while Natsu was grinning goofily. "So...that's who you will go after first" Natsu said slowly as Gray glared at him. "We are not starting this Natsu, don't even think about it" Gray growled as Natsu continued to grin.

"You better watch out Lucy, I hear..." the dragon slayers words were cut off as a white gauntlet smashed into his cheek. "Finish that sentence and I'll divide you" Gray growled as Natsu jumped back to his feet.

"You still owe me a real fight Gray, let's go her and now!" Natsu said as his fist ignited with hell fire. The two butted heads as Lucy just sighed. "I'll don't think I'll ever understand Gray now" she mumbled as Happy landed on her head.

"Don't worry, your utter lack for magic will make Gray want to protect you" he said reassuringly as Lucy glared up at him. "What was that..." Lucy said before her eyes suddenly grey heavy. "This feeling" Gray mumbled as he leant on the table for support.

Natsu was already on the floor, sleeping away as Lucy dropped onto the floor beside Gray. The ice mage tried to stand, only for himself top fall as well. Everyone else in the guild dropped soon enough, and Happy fell asleep laughing at Gray and Lucy.

A cloaked figure made his way through the guild hall, grabbing a job page on his way past before stopping in front of the still awake master. "Still as elusive as ever I see" Makarov muttered to the figure showed him the job.

"Before you go, release the spell" Makarov ordered as the figure spun and began to walk towards the door. As the figure left, Makarov sent an amused glance towards his newest mage and the ice mage.

"I wonder if Gray will ever figure out what Lucy feels about him, but until then I'm going to have fun" Makarov said as he grabbed his camera. Soon enough the other mages began to wake up, some mumbling about stupid sleep magic.

But as Lucy open her eyes as found herself staring into the equally surprised eyes of Gray.

Why were they surprised?

Well for one thing, gray was on top of her, keeping her pinned to the ground...kissing her.

"They liiiiiiiiiiiiiiike each other" happy giggled as Natsu blinked himself awake. "I didn't know you could move so fast gray, use protection" Natsu called as the two mages separated, blushing fiercely. "ugh, so-sorry" Gray stuttered as Lucy looked away from him.

"N-no, it's okay" Lucy said in return as everyone else in the guild gave them amused glances. "What happened anyway" Lucy asked, trying to fight down her blush. "That was Mystogan, he uses a sleeping spell every time he comes for a job, no one's seen his face" Gray answered.

"I have...and Gramps" a voice spoke as every tuned their gaze towards the upstairs where a tall man with spiky yellow hair and a lightning bolt scare running down his face was standing. "Laxus is back?" some of the members murmured as they looked up at him.

"Who's Mystogan?" Lucy asked as Natsu declared a fight towards the blonde lightning mage. "He's one of our S-class mages alone with Erza, Laxus, and Gildarts" Mira explained as Lucy looked back towards Natsu.

Who was currently being crushed under the huge titan fist of master Makarov.

"Why aren't we allowed upstairs?" she asked as Natsu started yelling about wanting to kick Laxus's ass. "The top floor is only for S-class mages because that's were S-class jobs are placed" Mira explained as Lucy gasped.

"Yea, they go for big money but they are extremely dangerous" Gray added before glancing down at his gauntlet. "Not that it would be a problem if I had balance breaker" he mumbled to himself before looking back towards Natsu.

"We have to get that jewel soon, I hope Makarov doesn't mind us leaving for a few days" Gray whispered as he walked over to help the pinkette up. "Come on Gramps, I'm totally ready for S-class" Natsu whined as the master glared at him.

"No, you're not Natsu" he said as he tu5rned back to his drink. "But..." Natsu rebuttal of the comment was cut off as Gray placed a hand on his shoulder. "We have more important things to do right now flame brain" Gray said as he turned to the old master, ignoring Natsu yell of ice princess.

"Me and Natsu will be leaving the guild for a few days" he said as the master narrowed his eyes. "Yo still have yet to explain anything about what happened to you" he said quietly as Gray sighed. "This is too important" Gray added as the master nodded slightly.

"I will need that explanation soon Gray, you are all my children, I don't want any of you to be hurt" he said as Gray nodded. "We'll be back in a few days, hopefully without problem" he said as he made his way towards the door.

"Natsu pack light" he finished as he left the guild...in his underwear. "Yea, I guess I have to go, Happy, stick with Lucy for this one" Natsu said as he made his way out of the guild, leaving everyone slacked jawed at what just happened.

"Did Natsu and Gray just agree on something" one of the members whispered.

"Did Natsu just tell Happy to stay behind" another whispered.

"Why did they leave me behind" Lucy wondered as Happy sat on the table in front of her, a depressed aura around her. "Now what am I going to do for a few days?" Lucy whispered as Happy perked up.

"Let's go on a job!" he cheered as the blonde mage smiled. "Sure, go grab a job, I'll be at my house" Lucy said as he left to go get some rest before they took the job.

As the left, Happy looked at the message board, staring at each job but continued to shake his head at each of them. "Nope, nope, to easy, Lucy would never survive that, I don't even want to see Lucy in a bikini" Happy whispered as he ran out of jobs to look at.

"There are no more jobs" he mumbled before catching the papery glimpse upstairs. "Oh, there's more" he cheered as he flew towards the upstairs, with no one noticing.

"Why are we doing this now?" Natsu asked as he and Gray had taken to the skies, his normal bat like wings floating behind him as gray's demonic ice wings flapped behind him. "Because those jewels will cause problems, ones we don't need right now" Gray replied as the two of them flew over the forest.

"But we don't even know where we are going" Natsu pointed out as Gray sighed. "I can feel the general area of my jewel, you should be able to do the same" Gray said as Natsu sighed. "Yea, but its energy keeps spiking for some reason" Natsu said as Gray narrowed his eyes.

"Do you think someone's trying to access the energy inside the jewel?" he asked as Natsu shrugged. "I hope not, wind, earth, and ice could be used to kill a lot of people, or cause a natural disaster" Natsu said grimly as Gray sighed.

"Yea, fire, water, and lightning, those in the wrong hands could be used for a lot of evil" Gray added as he sped up. "Let's go, my jewel isn't doing anything so you're is more important right now" Gray said as Natsu took the lead, veering to the left as they headed towards a nearby mountain town.

Back in Magnolia, Lucy was sitting in front of Happy was she looked over the slightly erased job flier. "Why is this job worth so much?" she asked as the blue flying cat floated beside her. "Who cares, you barely get paid on jobs anyway" Happy reminded her as Lucy scowled at him.

"That's your fault!" she yelled, trying to hit the cat as Happy floated around her hand. "Hay, it's still a good job, look you even get one of those silly gold keys here!" Happy yelled as he pointed to the bottom of the page.

"They aren't silly..." Lucy stopped herself as she grabbed the flier out of the cat's paws, staring at it with wide eyes. "A gold zodiac key, Happy you're the greatest!" Lucy cheered as she grabbed the surprised cat, spinning him around as she cheered about getting another gold key.

"Let's get going!" she said, dropping the green Happy as she went to get her bag. Happy just sat on the floor in confusion, trying to keep his lunch in his stomach as he fell onto his back. "Lucy is mean" he moaned out as Lucy packed her bag.

"Hay Happy" Lucy spoke up as she zipped her bag up. The blue cat looked at her form his place on the floor, raising a none existent eyebrow at her. "Do you think that Gray has a girlfriend?" she asked as Happy gave her an odd stare.

"Not that I know of, why do you ask?" he asked in return as Lucy blushed slightly. She didn't get to answer as Happy started to giggle to himself. "You do like him, I know it!" he giggled as Lucy glared heatedly at him, only for it to fail due to her blush.

"Oh, I got to tell Mira this, oh she's asleep right now, I'll tell her when we get back, now let's go that cursed island isn't going to cure itself!" Happy said, ignoring Lucy's glare as he flew out the window. Lucy could only sigh as she grabbed her bag and went to follow the cat.

"But, Doesn't Gray like Mira though?" she mumbled as she went to catch up with the cat.

The following morning, Mira was rushing down the staircase in the guild as Makarov drank his morning beer. "Master, one of the S-class jobs is gone!" She screamed as the master spit his drink out in shock.

"What, but who would be stupid enough to steal one of those" a guild member asked. "Maybe Natsu" another offered but the first shook his head. "Nope, he and Gray left yesterday for something" the member replied.

"I saw a blue cat flying away with one of the fliers last night" Laxus said uncaringly from at railings up stairs. Mira glared up at him, making him chuckle lightly. "Why didn't you stop him!" she growled as Laxus smirked.

"All I saw was a blue cat, how was I supposed to know it was Happy" he replied as Mira glared at him. Makarov cold only sigh as he wondered what happened. "Natsu and Gray are away taking care of something, they might have done this, I guess I'll just have to wait till Erza gets back so she can hunt them down" he said sighing heavily at his children's antics.

"I'm too old for this shit" he finished as he took another gulp of his drink.

Across the country, Gray sneezed in mid flight. "I feel like we are going to be blamed for something when we get back" he mumbled as Natsu shrugged. "It was bound to happen, might as well live with it" he offered as he noticed the lake side town coming up.

As the two flew through the air, Lucy was boarding a small boat that would take her and Happy towards Galuna Island. As they set sail, the two airborne devils were already on their way towards the island, on Natsu's directions.

"You sure it's at this place?" Gray asked as he and Natsu came to a stop at a beach inside the crescent moon shaped island. "Yep, I can feel my jewel being used for something here, but the whole place is too saturated in its energy, were just going to have to look for it" Natsu replied as Gray pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why couldn't the jewels have stayed in active, and why does your get found and used for something?" he asked as Natsu glared at him. "It's not my fault someone is using it, don't blame me!" he yelled as Gray just started making his way towards the forest inside the island.

"Honestly, it feels like something that you would do" Gray replied easily as Natsu threw a fire ball at him. Said fireball, blow up his shirt, leaving the ice mage bare-chested as he slowly turned towards Natsu.

"Did you have to blow up me only T-shirt" Gray growled as Natsu stuck his tongue out at him in amusement. Gray was about to return the favour, only to pale as he looked back towards the beach. "Natsu...is there a huge tidal wave heading towards us?" Gray asked as the dragon slayer blinked at the random question.

Looking over his shoulder, Natsu saw the tidal wave Gray was talking about as he turned back to Gray. "Yep" he answered cheerfully, before he realised what was about to happen.

"Oh shit" His curse was short lived as said wave crashed into the beach, taking the two devils out with it. "Damn you nature!" Natsu roared as he hit the tree behind him. As the water calmed down and returned to the sea, Gray opened his eyes, only to see pink?

And for some reason the pink thing smell strange, kind of Like Akeno's..."Please tell me I'm wrong" Gray mumbled into the pink thing, only for a feminine moan to echo into his ears. It turns out, he wasn't wrong.

Lucy could only blush as her mind came back to reality; whatever she landed on was currently moving under her skirt. Looking down, Lucy saw a familiar head of black hair with a golden bang. A few seconds went by as Lucy's face became redder and redder.

"Lucy, your crushing Gray, Natsu she's going to kill Gray!" Happy yelled from his place in the sand. That was when Lucy couldn't take it and scream, bolting to her feet and running past the awakening Natsu.

"What happened?" he asked as he looked across the beach to see a blushing Gray laying on the sand. "Where the hell did she get a light pink thong of all things, and why wear it under that short skirt?" he heard the ice mage mumbled and chose not to say anything.

He might even hear some more stuff to tease his old friend about.

"What the hell happened?" Gray asked as he got up, not noticing the annoyed Natsu behind him. "A giant wave hit you, then Lucy tried to kill you by crushing your head between her legs" Happy pointed out simply as Gray and Natsu nodded.

"Wait...what!" Gray yelled as a blush grew across his face. "Yep, she was really red faced as she tried to crush your skull" Happy added, which only made Gray blush harder. "Wait...happy what are you doing here?" Natsu asked as the cat looked at him in confusion.

"I was on a job with Lucy, I wonder where she went after failing to kill Gray" Happy asked as Natsu only snickered behind his cat. "She wasn't trying to kill him, but this only makes my plans go further" Natsu snickered as Happy looked at him in confusion, and Gray just glared at him.

"I'm going to kill you if you don't shut up" Gray promised as Natsu waved him off. "Now, where did that girl go?" Natsu asked as he started glancing around the beach. He spotted the mop of blonde hair hiding behind a tree as he snickered.

"This is great, they both are easily embarrassed" Natsu cackled while Happy was confused again. "What are you talking about?" he asked as he floated beside his dragon slayer. "Nothing Happy, so what's this job you and Lucy are doing?" he asked as the cat explained about the cursed island.

Gray only shook his head, already thinking of killing the pinkette and leaving the body buried in the dessert. Ignoring the two, Gray made his way over to Lucy, who was hiding behind the tree line with a huge blush across her face.

"You okay Lucy?" he asked as he poked his head around the tree. Lucy only jumped in surprised, her blush darkening as she saw Gray once again shirtless. "I-I-I" she stuttered as Gray sighed. "Just...leave it okay, we can talk when we get back okay" he said as Lucy could only nod, too embarrassed to speak to the ice mage.

"Wait...what are you and Natsu doing on this island?" Lucy asked as Gray looked back towards her. "Our goals lead us here, but I hear you and Natsu took a job?" he asked in return as Lucy nodded. "Yep, do you want to join us?" Lucy asked shyly as Gray blinked.

"Sure, where are we going?" he asked as Lucy went to get Happy and Natsu.

Later the three mages and cat were making their way towards the village in the middle of the island, Gray had pulled a blue buttoned up shirt out of his pocket dimension to use, seeing as Natsu burnt his T-shirt.

"Wow, that's a wall?" Natsu said as he looked at the huge wooden wall. "How do we get in?" Happy asked as Lucy stepped forward. "Hay! We're the fairy tail mages sent for your job!" Lucy yelled at the huge gate door.

A few seconds went by as Natsu shrugged. "Can I break it?" he asked as Lucy and Gray gave him deep panned stares. "No" they answered as the dragon slayer pouted at them. "Fairy tail? we weren't informed about your arrival" a guard yelled as he poked his head over the huge gate.

"Paper work got held back!" Happy answered for the group, Gray shooting the cat an odd look before turning back to the gate. "Show us your marks!" the guard yelled as the group presented their guild marks.

Only for Gray to notice he was shirtless when he tried to lift his shirt up. "Not again!" he yelled running off the find the piece of clothing. "It looks official, better open the gate" one of the guards muttered as Gray came back with his shirt on.

What the three mages and cat were confronted by were numerous villages and what looks to be their leader standing in front of them but each one of them had some kind of mutated arm of leg that looked like a demon.

"I must thank you for coming to help us in our time of need" the elder said as Natsu and Gray eyed the demonic claw he sported. "It doesn't look like it was my jewel that caused this" Natsu whispered as Gray nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, better keep an eye out for anything" Gray whispered in return. "You have to help us, each time the moon rises, we slowly lose our selves to the monster we are changed into" the elder said as Gray noticed the purple light coming from the moon lit sky.

"That doesn't look good" he muttered as he watched the purple light shine down on the gathered villagers. Before long the villages began to scream, holding their heads as their skin began to peel back, replacing itself with purple or blue scales.

Gray and Natsu summoned their respective gears as they got ready for anything to happen. Soon enough all of the villagers had transformed into demons and yet, they stood rather clam as they turned back toward the mages.

"I must apologies for that, the change is rather unpleasant" the elder said as Gray nodded in under sanding. "You all look pretty cool" Natsu suddenly said as everyone gave him a strange stare. "Ugh...what?" the elder asked as Natsu grinned goofily.

"Come on, I want some horns, they would look so cool" Natsu said, going off into his own rant as Gray and Lucy grew tick marks at his actions. "You already have horns flame brain" Gray said as Natsu pouted at him.

"I don't have my dive yet, hell the corrupted one, I didn't even know it had horns since I go nuts every time I use it" Natsu said as Gray could only face palm at the dragon slayer. "Ignoring the idiot, can we have a room for tonight, it'll be too dangerous for us to start searching for an answer to this problem at night" asked as the elder could only nod in agreement.

"Yes, their will be a room supplied for you, but I must tell you that our problem comes from the moon itself, you must...destroy the moon!" the elder yelled as he pointed his staff towards the purple moon.

"Sweet, let's go!" Natsu yelled as Happy jumped in agreement. "Natsu, we can't destroy the moon!" Lucy screamed as the whacked the dragon slayer on the back of the head. "Gray, control your girlfriend" Natsu yelled as the tow blushed while glaring at him.

"We'll keep that in mind elder, but for now let us do our work" Gray said as the elder gave them directions towards the nearest empty room.

"The moon sure is pretty, why can't we have a moon like that" Happy asked as he gazed at the eerie purple moon through the window of their room. "Happy get away from the window, you heard what the elder said, that light will turn you into a monster" Lucy said not noticing the two behind her flinch at the word.

"We might as well get to sleep, we have a long day ahead of us" Gray said as he pulled his socks off. "Why are you undressing?" Natsu asked as the ice mage froze on his chair. "What?" he asked before looking down to see he was in his boxers...again.

"How does this keep happening!" he yelled as Natsu at his misfortune. "Let's just go to sleep guys" Lucy said as the dragon slayer climbed into his sleeping bag. In the middle of the night, Lucy could not for the life of her get any sleep.

Why?

Because the two guys on either side of her continued to snore like they were breathing in chain saws. She didn't even know what a chain saw was but it sounded like it! "How can anyone sleep like this!" she groaned in frustration as she sat up.

"Lucy..." she heard Gray's voice sigh as she blinked. Glancing over at the half naked ice mage, she found him still asleep but he was mumbling to himself. "Stop...Erza...kill me" he continued as Lucy leaned over to hear more of his words.

Before she could think, his arms wrapped around her, pulling her into his bed roll. Lucy squeaked as he hugged her tightly in his sleep, a dark blush growing across her cheek as she felt the rock hard chest he was sporting.

"Bad Lucy, stop thinking like that" she thought as she shook her head of the rather, compromising images she as getting. "Boobs" Gray voice muttered as Lucy held back a moan as his hand groped her.

By all right she should be slapping the black and gold haired boy.

But on the other hand, Lucy was a closet pervert and she had a sort of crush on Gray.

"I hope I wake up first" she mumbled as she snuggled into the ice mages chest. "I really hope Happy doesn't see any of this" she added sleepily, only thinking of the horrific things Happy will say to Mira when they got back.

"They Liiiiiiiiike each other" Happy's voice giggled throughout the room as Lucy found herself waking up. "This is great, all I need now is for Glenn to save Erza in some fashion and then ask Mira out and he'll be starting his harem again" she heard Natsu say as she blinked awake.

"What's going on?" he mumbled as she rubbed her eyes and looked at the two snickering in the corner. "Oh nothing, but you have to control yourselves, I mean we were sleeping right next to you" Natsu said as Lucy looked at him oddly.

That was before she felt a hand squeezing her chest and her hand currently holding something she really shouldn't be. And as Lucy realise what was going on...she screamed, and slapped Gray awake at the same time.

"Oh Primus, I didn't do it!" he cried as he was thrown across the room.

Happy and Natsu could only laugh at the sight of what was going on.

At least Natsu finally found a camera for his next movie.

The adventures of Gray, formally Glenn and his aggressive women.

"Natsu what are you doing?" happy asked as Natsu stopped addressing the readers. "Nothing happy, now wave to the nice people" Natsu replied as he stared out the open window. Happy could only look at his dragon slayer with a confused expression.

There wasn't anyone there?


	7. Chapter 7

"This is really boring" Natsu complained as the group of mages and cat made their way through a forest path. "For the last time Natsu, shut up!" Gray snapped as he glared at the annoying dragon slayer.

"You going to do something, ice princess" Natsu challenged as he glared at the ice mage in return. "You're going to get it flame brain!" Gray yelled as the two jumped at each other.

"Why do those two have to fight?" Lucy mumbled as she made her way further up the path, ignoring the two arguing mages. They stopped however as a huge shadow covered the area. "I don't even want to know" Lucy mumbled as she slowly turned around.

Standing over them was a huge five meter tall rat, wearing some odd dress? "Wha-what is that!" she screamed as both Natsu and Gray narrowed their eyes. Before they could make a reply, the rat roared, firing a huge blast of sand at them.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Gray yelled as he and Natsu took off running. The two devils were much faster than Lucy, which Gray already took notice of as he grabbed her, hafting her over his shoulder as he ran.

"I can run myself you know!" Lucy yelled as Gray and Natsu continued to run away from the huge enraged rat. "But you're not fast enough to get away form that!" Gray yelled as Lucy noticed the rat slowly decreasing the distance between them.

"Run faster you idiot!" she yelled as the rat started to gather more sand as it ran after them. "Natsu, don't let that hit us!" Gary yelled as the dragon slayer glanced at him. "What am I supposed to do, I don't make defences!" Natsu yelled in reply.

"I can't use my ice right now, use your flames now!" Gary ordered as Natsu nodded. Summoning his buster blade, Natsu engulfed the blade in red hot hell fire as he leaped into the air. "RELEASE: GRIMCUTTER!" He yelled as the blade inside the flames evolved.

"ROAR REAPER!" Natsu finished as he swung the flaming sword downwards, releasing a huge wave of hell fire just as the rat fired the sand tornado at them. The flame washed over the tornado, seemingly cutting it in two as the sand mixed with the flames.

As Natsu landed he noticed the flames had died down and in its place was a perfectly made glass version of the sand tornado. "Fire and sand, make glass he-he" he chuckled before the huge rat came crashing through it.

"That's not fair!" Natsu whined as he took off running again. "How the hell are we going to beat this thing!" Natsu yelled as him and Gray dove out of the way of a oncoming clawed hand. Lucy continued to scream from Gray's shoulder as the claw almost crushed her.

"Does it look like I know!" Gray yelled before an idea came to his head. "I got it!" he exclaimed as he surprisingly threw Lucy towards the dragon slayer. "Don't just throw me!" she screamed as Natsu caught her.

"What are you doing!" Natsu yelled as the ice mage grinned at him. His cleaver appeared in his right hand as his left was clad in his white gauntlet. "Time to put you on ice" Gray said as the rat gathered more sand.

The rat let the sand go, while Gray stood with his cleaver held in a reverse grip above his head. "OMEGA BREAKER!" Gray roared, stabbing his blade into the ground as an icy mist exploded around him.

The next second a huge wall of ice formed in front of him, stopping the sand blast dead as he ripped his cleaver out of the ground. "That really did it you..." Natsu cut off his insult as Gray held his blade forward, grabbing his forearm with his gauntlet as the icy mist started to circle around him.

"Oh shit" he cursed as he took off running with a confused Lucy over his shoulder. "Stop carrying me like this!" she yelled as Natsu ignored her. "Why aren't we helping Gray!" she yelled as Natsu blinked.

"He doesn't need it if he's using that!" Natsu called back as he dove behind a tree to watch. "What do you mean?" Lucy asked as Natsu dumped her on the ground. "Just watch" Natsu said as he peered out from behind the tree.

Gray stood with the icy mist circling him, the rat was already in front of the ice wall as he glared up at it. As its claw came down to destroy the wall, Gray's left eye turned an eerie gold as the mist exploded around him.

"RELEASE: **DEMON'S _BANE!_**" his voice echoed around the forest as the huge rat was throw back2ard, crushing a section of trees that it landed on. Lucy could only stare as she caught the glimpse of ice blue scaled and some sort of blade cloth inside the settling mist.

She couldn't hold back the gasp as she saw the six floating ice coffins that surrounded the figure inside the mist. She glanced to Natsu, expecting him to be worried, but all she saw was a goofy grin and a crazed look in his eyes.

"He's going to have no trouble now" Natsu said as the coffins shifted, pointing outwards like two wings. It was then Lucy saw the slightly faded figure of an eight foot tall man wearing a dark blue buttoned up trench coat, sporting a set of ice blue scaled gauntest and greaves.

In its right hand was a long ice blue Katana and was really made her flinch was the demonic metal face with the hanging fanged jaw the figure sported.

But through the faded figure, Lucy saw Gray standing there sporting his own set of ice blue gauntlets and greaves and his thinned cleaver now adored an array of vicious looking spikes. She couldn't see his face but the golden bang in his hair seemed to have spiked upwards as his hair blow in the win.

"**_Ready Thanatos_**" Gray's voice spoke up as she watched the demonic figure nod ever so slightly. The ice coffins behind it shifted again, forming a half ring around its back as it and Gray took off towards the recovering rat.

As the rat looked up, Gray was already leaping into the air as him and Thanatos pulled their blades back in unison. "**_FROZEN ECLIPSE_**!" Gray roared as he and Thanatos swung their blade, releasing two different blue coloured flames towards the shocked rat.

The light and dark blue flames mixed as they exploded against the rat, throwing Gray back into the air as he watched the flames flash freeze. His armoured feet hit the ground, digging into slightly as he and Thanatos looked up to see the completely frozen rat with a horrified expression staring at them.

"**_That worked_**" Gray muttered as he turned to the other two. Lucy could only stare into the single glowing gold eye that was covered by a bit of metal that looking actually like the demons metal face. "**_That should keep it down for a while_**" Gray said as he made his way towards the two, the ice coffins seemingly floating aimlessly behind him and Thanatos.

"Way, now get rid of the demonic look, your scaring your girlfriend" Natsu remarked as Gray scowled at him. "**_She isn't my girlfriend you flame brain!_**" Gray yelled as Natsu got into his face. "What was that ice breath" Natsu yelled in return.

Lucy could only stare at the sight in confusion. Gray was looking like a real demon right now, and Natsu was arguing him lie nothing was happening. Having had enough, Lucy made her way up the path, ignoring her two team mates and their argument.

She stopped when she noticed a partially hidden structure behind the tree line. "Hay, quick fighting and come see this!" Lucy yelled as she made her way towards it. The two caught up with her and stopped in surprise at the really ancient looking temple.

Gray let Thanatos sink into the ground as his scaled armour receded into his skin, much to Lucy's disgust. "What did you find?" Natsu asked before looking up at the ancient looking structure. "That's really old looking" he mumbled before noticing the half moon looking symbol on the top of the door.

"I wonder that is?" he mumbled before noticing that Gray and Lucy had already walked inside, even Happy left him behind. "Not even going to wait" he mumbled as he followed them into the old building.

"What is this place?" Gray wondered as he looked at the ancient carvings of what looked like demons looking up as a half moon. "Was this place a sacred island at one point?" he wondered as he made his way through the other carvings.

"It's really old in here, hell the floor looks like it could crack under my foot" Natsu called as he stamped his foot into the cracking stone floor. "Don't break anything..." Lucy retort was cut off as Natsu's foot went straight through the stone, breaking the rest of the floor as the three mages froze.

"You idiotttttttttTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT" Gray cursed as the floor gave way under them, Lucy was screaming as Natsu was falling with his hand under his chin and his eyes narrowed in concentration. "I don't think I should have done that" he finally said as Gray glared at him.

And Lucy continued to scream until they hit the ground.

Hard.

"My balls!" Gray cried as Lucy had somehow landed on him, her right knee hitting the one place he didn't want hit. Natsu was laughing under his own pile of rubble as Lucy looked down at Gray in confusion.

"Oh my god Gray, I'm sorry!" she screamed as Gray only groaned in more pain. "Damn you devil rules" he thought as he cradled his injury while rolling around on the floor. "Wow, that was quite the fall" Natsu said as he calmed down enough to see the distance they fell.

"Happy can you fly us up?" Lucy asked as she helped Gray to his feet, the ice mage was still too hurt to speak. "Nope" Happy replied cheerily as Lucy glared at him. "Well, let's go exploring" Natsu said as he started walking off.

"Hay, wait for us!" Lucy yelled as she pulled Gray along with her. The two turned around the corner Natsu had just past and stopped when they heard his loud gasp. "What the fuck is that!" his voice yelled as Gray forced himself to run, limping only slightly.

Lucy and Gray dashed around the corner and froze at the sight of a huge demonic figure encased in ice. "A-A demon" Lucy stuttered fearfully as she looked between the huge viscous looking claws and the dangerously narrowed eye.

The eerie mist that the ice gave off only added to the spookiness that the huge frozen demon gave off. "What is this thing?" Natsu asked as he stared p at the frozen demon in both confusion and worry.

"Do you know what this is Ddriag?" he thought as he spared a glance towards his left arm. "**I can't say, but it seem the white one and his wielder know more**" Ddriag pointed out as Natsu glance to see Gray standing, frozen in place as he stared up at the demon.

It wasn't that frozen look of fear that caught Natsu's attention; it was the look of pain, sorrow, and sadness as he stared up at the demon. "It-it can't be" Gray mumbled as he stepped backwards, gathering Lucy's and Happy's attention.

"Gray what's wrong?" Lucy asked as Gray seemed to shallow in an attempt to keep calm. "It can't be, he-he was sealed away, why is he here!" Gray yelled scaring Lucy slightly as she looked at his fearful expression.

"Gray, what is this thing?" Natsu asked as he narrowed his eyes at the ice mage. "D-Deliora, the demon of destruction" Gray stuttered as Natsu gave the huge frozen demon a narrowed eyed look. "Why would a sealed demon be doing here?" he mumbled to himself.

The three mages froze as the sound of footsteps echoed throughout the cavern. "Hide" Natsu ordered as Lucy pulled the still shocked Gray behind a pile of boulders. "I can't believe I wasted all that time looking for those intruders, I could have been sleeping" a tired voice muttered as the footsteps grew closer.

A grunt followed them as Natsu, Lucy, and gray pressed themselves against the boulders in an attempt to hide. "They defeated Angelica, so we must show them love" a female voice said as the three figures came into view of the mages and the frozen demon.

"Don't you mean death" the shirt lazy guy with spiked up black hair in a blue robed suit said. The girl in a similar maid outfit to the rat with two fairy like wings and dark pink hair in tow pig tails stared at the short man calmly.

"It doesn't matter the moon drip will be ready soon, and Deliora will be awake again" the women said as she turned her gaze towards the massive blue demon. "We better take care of those intruders then, what a drag" the short man said as the guy with the droopy cat like face grunted in agreement.

"We will defeat them if they cause more trouble, but we should find them soon" the pink haired women stated as the group left towards the entrance of the cave. As the left Lucy gave a sigh of relief before turning towards Natsu and Gray.

"What should we do?" she asked but Gray seemed to be ignoring her. Natsu turned to her and grinned goofily. "We fry them that's what" he said jumping out form behind he rocks. He was about to head off in search of the group when Gray started walking towards Deliora again.

"Hay Gray what's wrong?" Lucy asked as the ice mage stared up at the demon again. "Why would anyone want to release Deliora, don't they know what it could do" Gray mumbled as Natsu narrowed his eyes at him.

"Gray, what's your history with Deliora?" Natsu asked calmly as Gray shot him a glance. "Nothing, I just know this demon was sealed in the northern continent, it shouldn't be here" Gray replied but Natsu could tell he was hiding something.

"Alright, then why don't we just destroy it now?" Natsu asked as he lit his left hand on fire. "I mean its frozen solid, some fire could metal in and then we break it" Natsu said before Gray's fist crashed into his cheek.

The dragon slayer was tossed towards the ground as Gray stood over him sieving in anger. "What the hell man!" Natsu yelled as Gray glared at him. "Nothing can melt that ice, don't even try" Gray said as Natsu stared at him.

"Why didn't you just say that, why did you hit me!" Natsu yelled but was ignored by the ice mage. "What should we do Gray?" Lucy asked as Gray sighed heavily. "We wait, those three should return and then we can get our answers" he replied.

"What, I can't just stay here, I'll die of boredom!" Natsu yelled but was once again ignored by the ice mage. "Why don't you go to sleep" Lucy suggested as Natsu blinked. "Sure" he replied as Lucy blinked.

Natsu let himself hit the ground, his eyes closed as he fell asleep right in front of Lucy. "That was fast" Lucy deep panned, at this point Natsu should not be surprising her, and yet he does! "That's Natsu for you" Happy said as he took a bite of his fish.

"Where did you get that?" Lucy asked as Happy shrugged. "So we just have to wait then?" Happy asked as he finished off his fish, still refusing to answer Lucy's question of where he got it. "I guess" Lucy mumbled in reply.

"I know, why not some music" she said, pulling one of her black keys form her belt. "Open the gate of Lyra: Lyra!" Lucy exclaimed as the celestial portal opened in front of her. The light died down and a women with a cat like smile and short auburn coloured hair stood.

"Oh Lucy, what do you need, you hardly call me" Lyra asked as Lucy sweat dropped. "I'm only allowed to call on you three days a month" Lucy pointed out as the spirit gasped. "Well, we'll have to fix that" she huffed.

A few minutes later, Lyra summoned her harp and slowly played a calming yet sad tune for the gathered mages. As the music echoed throughout the cave, Gray's thoughts kept going towards the demon, and the women who had been like mother to him all those years ago.

Each memory he had of her and her teaching seemed to surface as the music continued to play. The continuing feeling of guilt that swelled with each memory finally hit its limit as tears cascaded down Gray's cheeks.

He could do nothing to hold them back as he fist clenched tightly, almost drawing blood. The song continued as Gray's memories ended, only for the ones of his life as Glenn began. Each meeting with a girl he fell in love with, each horrible fight that pushed him to his limits just to keep them safe.

The last memory of his dying with Akeno staring into his dulling eyes, her tears breaking his heart as he looked up at the women he had loved more than the universe itself. The ice mage sniffed quietly as he tried to banish the memories, he couldn't take them anymore.

His sniff gathered the attention of Lyra and Lucy as they looked over at him with worry. "Gray, what's wrong?" Lucy asked as she saw the last tear drop from his cheek. "Nothing" Gray snapped as Lucy flinched backwards.

"Maybe we should play something else" Lyra suggested as Lucy agreed with her. Their idea to cheer gray up was stopped as a huge purple magic circle formed above the frozen prison of the demon. "What is that!" Lucy yelled as Natsu woke up to her screams.

"Something's going on up top, let's go" Natsu ordered quickly as his mind set straight into action. He didn't even wait for the others as he took off towards the staircase at the back of the cave, Lucy, Gray and Lyra followed shortly after him.

On top of the small mountain the group had found themselves at, the Fairy Tail mages side behind some broken wall as they looked to see numerous people in purple robes chanting as the huge purple beam fired down between them.

"Don't these people know what they are doing?" Gray growled as he watched the beam that was going straight from the moon to the ground. "The moon drip" Lyra muttered as Lucy glanced at her curiously.

"Your still here?" she asked but the musical spirit ignored her. "Their using the moon drip, concentrated moon magic to melt the ice encasing Deliora" she explained as Gray narrowed his eyes at the spirit.

"Nothing can melt that ice, not even the hottest flame could make a dent into it" Gray replied but the spirit shook her head. "That doesn't apply to the moon drip, it's one of the few things that can melt the imprisoning ice" she replied as Gray went wide eyed.

Before he could move to stop the robes mages, a figure started to walk towards them, followed by the three people that they had seen from within the cave. "So, it's begun" the man said slowly as the mages got a glimpse of his appearance.

A long blue robs with a white cape cascading form his shoulder. Thin metal plated boots adored his feet as a metal horned helmet hid his face from view. "That's one scary helmet" Lucy mumbled in thought.

"I think it looks cool" Happy added without thinking.

"What about the village, they could get in the way?" the lazy mage behind the masked man asked. "Then we get rid of them, nothing is going to stand in the way of my goals" the masked man replied easily, shocking Natsu and Lucy.

Gray was still frozen in place as the familiar voice of the man echoed into his ears. "It-it can't be" he mumbled out. As the robed mages continued to focus the moon magic, Natsu was at the end of his patience.

"I'm tired of hiding!" he roared, a jet of flames escaping his mouth and roosting the robes of a few of the gathered mages. Panic was insured as the purple robed mages panicked, running away as Natsu stood above the wall the mages were hiding behind.

"So these are the intruders then" the masked man said as he pulled his hand back. Wordlessly, his threw his hand towards the ground a cyan coloured magic circle forming before a huge array of ice spikes exploded form the ground, heading towards Natsu.

Gray reacted before the dragon slayer could think, leaping form cover as both his hand pulled back. An icy mist circled his arms as he placed the mist covered hand towards the ground, creating his own ice spikes that intercepted the cyan coloured ones.

"Another ice mage?" Lucy gasped as the masked man stood up, seemingly staring at Gray as the white knight stared back. "Go destroy that village" the masked man ordered as the three mages behind him vanished in a burst of speed.

"Lucy, Happy, go after them" Gray ordered without a second thought. Lucy was about to reject the notion before Happy grabbed her, flying them away from the masked man and towards the village. That left Natsu and Gray to face the masked ice mage.

"Time to burn!" Natsu roared as he encased his fist in hell fire, already giving up on using normal dragon fire for this. The ice mage didn't seem bothered as he calmly raised his hands towards the dragon slayer, a icy wind flowing around him and pelting Natsu with shards of ice.

Gray's eyes narrowed his as remembered the familiar ice technique. He knew that Natsu's hell fire cold melt it, but this wasn't Natsu's fight. The ice shards hardened around Natsu's form, creating a solid block of ice as Natsu glared at the masked ice mage.

"You think this will..." Natsu was cut off before he could encasing his body in hell fire by Gray's foot calmly resting on the solid block of ice. "Gray what are you...ahhhhhhhhh" Natsu yelled as he was kicked off the side of the cliff, rolling down the mountain as the ice acting like a rolling boulder.

"Getting rid of the fire mage before my ice field could finish him, smart the masked man replied plainly as Gray glared at him."What are you doing here Lyon?" Gray asked bluntly as the masked mage smirked.

"I guess I couldn't keep a disguise up around you" he said as he pulled the mask off to revile a silver haired young man. "This is more important Lyon, what are you doing with Deliora!" Gray snapped as he held his right hand out.

"What am I doing? I'm completing my goal of surpassing Ur, am going to truly defeat Deliora, the one thing she could not do!" he replied as he held his hand out towards Gray. "And maybe I'll take care of you as well, ice make eagle!" he said as numerous icy eagles flew from the magic circle he formed.

Gray didn't reply as his right hand was encased in a icy mist. "ICE SUMMON: MOON SLAYER!" Gray roared his thinned cleaver fuming as he swung the blade, cutting through the oncoming eagles with ease.

"Always using static make magic, you never learn" Lyon said as more eagles formed, circling around Gray as the white knight narrowed his eyes. "I'm not as weak as I once was Lyon!" Gray yelled in return as the eagle descended on him from all angles.

He didn't need to think as his divine divide formed on his left ar, the jewel coming to life as he leap into the air. "DIVIDE!" the gauntlet bellowed as the eagles above him shattered with only half the magic needed to hold them together.

The other eagles crashed into the ground as Gray landed a few feet away. "Even that new trick won't beat dynamic ice make, something you never could learn" Lyon mocked as an ice dragon lunged towards the knight.

Gray could already hear Albion growling at the insult of using a dragon to attack his wilder. "Not happening!" Gray yelled as he leaped towards the dragon, his cleaver coming down and slicing through the dragon's snout.

Before it could try and reform, Gray grabbed the broken nose with his armour hand, clenching his clawed fingers into the snot as the jewel on his gauntlet lit up again. "DIVIDE!" it bellowed as the dragon was halved, shattering without enough ice to form a base.

"Why are you doing this, why are you trying to destroy that ice, are you trying to destroy everything she sacrificed for1" Gray yelled as he landed in a crouch. "Your one to talk! It was because of you Deliora attacked, it was because of you Ur died, it was you that stole my dream of surpassing her from me!" Lyon snapped as two dragons lunged towards Gray.

Gray couldn't move, Lyon was right and it make Gray freeze at the thought. And that was enough time for the dragon to crash into him, an icy fang tarring into his left arm, cutting it open as Gray flew backwards from the hit.

His back collided with the broken wall behind him, making him groan in pain as he forced himself to stand back up. "I will surpass Ur now, because I will do what she could not!" Lyon yelled as more eagles flew towards Gray.

Gray snarled as his anger got the best of him. An icy mist forming around his gauntlet as the jewel turned to a perfect silver colour. "RELEASE THE ORDER: HEAVENS TOMENT!" Gray roared as his body was encased in a pale blue light.

The icy energy destroyed the oncoming eagles as gray leaped out of the light, wielding his white Katana blade, his mask shard seemingly an inferno of white flames as he descended towards Lyon. "Ice make: gorilla" Lyon said as he pointed his hand upwards.

A large icy fist erupted from the circle, blocking the white blade before it exploded form the force of Gray's swing. Gray was thrown backwards, landing on his armour boots as he stood up glaring at Lyon. "I didn't think I would need this so soon" Lyon said as Gray stopped at his words.

"What are you..." he cut himself off as Lyon pulled out a perfect white jewel from his pocket, the large jewel giving off an icy feel as Gray went wide eyed. "Natsu's ice jewel" he mumbled as Lyon held the jewel above himself.

"This is the power I will use to defeat Deliora!" he said as the jewel cracked the icy energy inside flowing around Lyon as the ice mage grinned at Gray. "Now come to me, FROZEN MIST!" Lyon roared as his body was encased in ice.

Soon the ice shifted, creating icy spiked gauntlet along his arms, two ice spikes on his greaves and a pale ice blue visor over his eyes. The icy mist rolled off his body as Gray stared at him in concern. "Humans can't use that, what is he thinking" he mumbled as he got ready for the next attack.

"Ice make: serpent!" Lyon roared as a large hissing serpent exploded out of the cyan coloured magic circle. gray flicked the guard on his Katana, the yellow spike glowing brightly as the blade cackled with lightning.

The lightning raced down his greaves as the ice mage vanished in a boom of static, just barely dodging the serpent that crashed into the ground, destroying it before it shattered. "Where did you get that jewel!" Gray yelled as he appeared a few meters behind Lyon.

"Why should you care, are you scared that I have the power to surpass Ur!" Lyon yelled as he created more eagle's top send towards the white knight. Gray brought his arm up, the back of his gauntlet back handed the closest eagle before he vanished as another tried to hit him from behind.

The hoard of eagle instantly snapped in the direction he appeared in, making Gray go wide eyed as they descended upon him. Lightning cackled across his greaves, only for him to be interrupted as the eagles crashed into him, the razor sharp wings slicing through his un-armoured skin with ease.

The last eagle crashed directly into his chest, throwing him to ground as he skidded to a stop a few meters away. "See Gray, your no match for me!" Lyon laughed as Gray felt the ground under him shake.

His eyes widened as he rolled to the side, his left foot digging into the ground before he vanished in a boom of static, just missing the huge demonic ice dragon that erupted from the ground under him. Appearing in the air above the dragon, Gray flicked his Katana's guard as the blade glowed red hot.

"If ice won't beat you, then fire will!" Gray yelled as he pulled his blade back. "Torrential blaze!" Gray yelled as his swung his glowing red blade, releasing a heavy stream of flames towards the roaring ice dragon.

The flames exploded on impact, allowing ray to land on the ground as he watched the setting flames. "Ice make: dragon!" a yell came from the flames as Gray's eyes widened. Another ice dragon burst through the flame, crashing directly into his chest and throwing him backwards.

Gray back his a wall, destroying it easily as he crashed into the ground with a solid thud. Groaning in pain, Gray forced himself to stand as he stared at Lyon's walking figure. "You've expanded your magic, that just proves how pathetic your were at ice make" Lyon taunted as Gray flicked his blade again, forcefully stopping between white and blue.

"Ice make: serpent!" Lyon said as Gray leaped into the air again. "Not this time!" Gray yelled as the serpent redirected to crash head on into him. "Frozen storm!" Gray roared, swinging his blade as numerous ice spikes started forming and flying towards the oncoming serpent.

The serpent was destroyed by the on slot of spike, allowing Gray direct vision of Lyon. "OMEGA GEYSER!" he roared, his sword impaling the ground before it erupted with a huge pillar of spiky ice. Lyon was encased in the ice, freezing him in place as Gray stood, panting heavily.

"That should do it" Gray panted before he heard the sound of something cracking. Another second went by as the pillar of ice exploded, showering Gray in ice shards as he tried to find Lyon. He was stopped with a metal and ice boot crashed into his cheek, making him spit out blood as he was thrown towards the ground.

"This isn't even a challenge" Lyon said as he stood opposite Gray, smiling grimly under his ice visor. "Good bye Gray" he said as he Pointe his hand towards Gray. The white knight could only look up as two serpents formed, already heading towards him.

He tried to move, only for the first to crash into his chest and throw him into the air, blood flying from his mouth as he felt his ribs crack. The second crashed into his side, throwing him off the cliff side as Lyon stood calmly watching him fall into the forest that surrounded the mountain.

"Now, nothing will stop me" he muttered as the ice armour returned to the jewel it hand come from.


End file.
